Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer
by althais
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant. Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à P
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althais

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout le monde sait : les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps baigné de sueur. Un rayon de lune passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre et éclairait le drap d'une blancheur immaculée de son lit. Un rapide regard lui apprit qu'il n'était pas encore cinq heures.

L'élu soupira depuis la bataille finale, il faisait fréquemment des cauchemars mais depuis deux semaines venaient s'ajouter à ceux-ci des rêves que le Gryffondor faisait tout pour oublier et qui lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche et un sentiment de culpabilité.

Après les funérailles de ses amis et toutes les cérémonies auxquelles Harry n'avait pu se soustraire, le jeune homme avait voulu s'isoler mais Molly refusa catégoriquement qu'il aille s'installer au square Grimmaurd, en tous cas pas tant que celui-ci ne serait pas habitable.

Le survivant serait bien passé outre mais il se refusait à ajouter au chagrin que ressentait celle qu'il considérait comme une mère. C'était pour cela qu'à la veille de son retour à Poudlard, il était toujours au Terrier où Ron l'avait rejoint dès que lui et Hermione étaient revenus d'Australie où ils avaient retrouvé les parents de la jeune femme.

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil, Harry se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Ron qui un bras au dessus de sa tête et les jambes écartées ronflait à en faire trembler la maisonnée.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage et prit dans un des placards une bieraubeurre puis il revint vers le salon avec l'intention de prendre place près de la fenêtre, quand il aperçut une forme recroquevillée dans le divan.

« Harry ?  
- Gin', tu ne dors pas non plus.  
- Non, je… j'ai un peu peur de retourner à Poudlard cette année.  
- C'est compréhensible. Tu as peur que tes émotions prennent le dessus. Aprés ce que l'on a vécu il y aura bientôt quatre mois, c'est normal d'avoir peur, assura de nouveau Harry la gorge nouée, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce que ressentait Ginny puisqu'il en était de même pour lui.  
- Et toi ?  
- Oh, moi, tous les ans, j'ai du mal à dormir la veille de la rentrée, répondit le Gryffon sans réellement mentir. »

Le survivant prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

« Et cette rentrée est légèrement différente, continua le sauveur du monde sorcier avec un léger tressaillement.  
- C'est à cause de **lui**, cela n'a rien à avoir avec la rentrée, affirma Ginny en voyant le regard voilé du brun. »

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête car même s'il angoissait de revoir le théâtre de sa victoire contre Voldemort et si la culpabilité de n'avoir pu empêcher toutes ces morts lui pesait, le jeune homme avait une autre source d'oppression.

« Gin', je sais que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de te demander ça mais…, hésita le Gryffondor.  
- Je t'écoute, dis toujours.  
- Pourrait-on faire semblant d'être toujours ensemble à Poudlard ? »

Ginny inspira profondément, suffoquée qu'il puisse l'envisager.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes Harry James Potter. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis mes dix ans et notre rupture m'a…anéantie et toi, tu voudrais que… que…  
- Je suis désolé Ginny, s'excusa Harry profondément malheureux. Vraiment c'est seulement que je suis incapable de faire face à la situation et tant que l'on me croira encore avec toi, je serai…  
- un lâche, coupa la rouquine.  
- Je ne suis simplement pas prêt. J'ai moi-même encore tellement de mal à l'accepter Gin'.  
- De toutes façons, que penseraient Ron et Hermione, C'est Hermione qui a été ma confidente et rassure toi, ajouta t'elle en voyant le sauveur paniqué, je n'ai pas trahi ton secret. C'est elle qui m'a tenu la main pendant que je versais toutes les larmes de mon corps. »

Honteux, Harry baissa les yeux mais poursuivit, désespéré :

« On pourrait toujours dire que c'est pour éloigner les groupies. Je te promets que si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre je te libérerais de cette comédie.  
- Cela ne risque pas. Je t'aime depuis huit ans et même si ces dernières semaines je t'ai détesté, maudit, souhaité te découper en petits morceaux et essayé en vain de t'oublier je t'aime toujours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne peux rien te refuser quitte à en souffrir.  
- Oh Gin' ! s'exclama Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Crois-moi si on pouvait choisir la personne dont on tombe amoureux je n'aurais voulu que toi. »

Ginny eut un maigre sourire profitant de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait sans espoir.

* * *

Harry monta dans le Poudlard express. Hermione et Ron étant dégagés de leurs responsabilités de préfet, les trois amis prirent place dans un wagon avec pour seul soucis de s'interroger sur qui de leur année reviendrait.

Ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'ils virent Ernie Mac Millan et Hannah Abbott passer devant leur compartiment. Ils eurent également le plaisir d'être rejoint par Neville avec qui ils y discutèrent avec animation.

Ils venaient de finir le déjeuner que Molly leur avait préparé quand Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller aux toilettes. Slalomant entre les élèves qui étaient dans le couloir, Harry se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal. Soudain, il se prit le pied dans la bandoulière d'un sac et se serait étalé de tout son long si une personne ne l'avait pas retenu. Harry ferma les yeux. Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas censé revenir à Poudlard.

« Alors Potter, tu as abandonné ta meute. Tu étais si pressé de me revoir pour me tomber dessus ainsi, ironisa Drago Malefoy, parce que tu sais ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- Rien t'obligeait à revenir Malefoy si tu ne voulais pas me revoir. Et toi tu n'as plus d'amis pour rester seul dans le couloir. Ah oui c'est vrai tu n'en as jamais eu. »

Malefoy serra les poings et sembla vouloir se jeter sur lui mais finalement tourna les talons. Harry haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

* * *

Harry se glissa dans son lit avec joie. Le discours du professeur Mac Gonagall qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice, avait été particulièrement long. Elle avait tenue à rendre hommage aux victimes grâce auxquelles cette rentrée avait été possible et qui grâce à leur courage avaient permis de défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Puis avant que ne commence la répartition, elle avait expliqué qu'en raison de l'année chaotique qui venait de s'écouler des cours de soutiens étaient prévus pour les élèves qui n'avaient pu suivre les cours et pour les informer qu'exceptionnellement il y aurait des élèves de huitième année : ceux qui en réalité venaient faire où refaire leur septième année.

Le trio avait peu apprécié d'apprendre lors de ce discours que tous les enseignements qu'ils recevraient cette année seraient communs aux quatre maisons.

« Vous réalisez, avait grogné Ron qu'on aura ce satané Malefoy toute la journée sur le dos ! »

Pétrifié par cette annonce Harry ne put qu'opiner en silence. Une fois dans la tour des Gryffondor, ils découvrirent qu'une salle habituellement servant de débarras, la dernière fois qu'Harry y était entré elle contenait les meubles qui avait servi au fil des ans à agrémenter la salle commune, avait été aménagé en dortoir pour Ron, Neville, Dean et lui. Hermione étant la seule fille avait quant à elle eut droit à la pièce réservée normalement aux préfets.

Après quelques échanges de banalités avec ses condisciples, le survivant se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

_Il marchait rapidement dans le parc de Poudlard. Ici et là, tout n'était que plaintes et lamentations. Son estomac se tordit. Tous ces blessés, tous ces morts, il ferma brièvement les yeux et poursuivit son périple jusqu'à la forêt interdite_ Harry gémit dans son sommeil, un sentiment d'infamie lui écrasant la poitrine. _Puis le décor changea. Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Les yeux fermés, Harry embrassait fougueusement une personne qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. _Pour en avoir déjà rêvé les nuits précédentes, Harry savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite et son subconscient lui criait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se débattit comme pour repousser sa conquête, emmêlant ses jambes dans les draps et s'éveilla en sursaut.

* * *

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain, elle trouva Harry tout habillé, pelotonné sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

« Harry ?  
- Bonjour Mione, bien dormie ?  
- Euh oui. Mais que fais-tu déjà debout ? En plus tu es prêt à descendre. Cela ne te ressemble pas.  
- Mione, lui reprocha son ami. Je suis debout parce que l'idée d'être toute la journée avec les Serpentard m'horripile, mentit-il.  
- Au moins, ils ne sont plus que quatre cette année, philosopha la jeune femme. Veux-tu que nous descendions prendre le petit-déjeuner ?  
- Et Ron ?  
- Nous lui rapporterons de quoi manger. »

Quand nos deux Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils constatèrent que seuls une dizaine d'étudiants étaient déjà présents. Harry ne put retenir une grimace quand Hermione s'étant assisse dos à la table des Serpentard, il dut s'installer face à Drago Malefoy.

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Malefoy soit déjà là et mange seul, finit par demander le survivant après avoir avalé deux toasts et but son café au lait. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Goyle n'étant pas revenu et Crabbe …, gênée la Gryffonne s'arrêta.  
- J'aurais cru le voir avec Nott et Zabini.  
- D'où te vient ce soudain intérêt pour la fouine ? interrogea Ron qu'Harry m'avait pas vu arriver, en s'asseyant et se servant copieusement. »

Harry rougit et se défendit vivement sous le regard scrutateur d'Hermione. Mais avant que sa meilleure amie n'ait pu le questionner davantage Ron leur reprocha :

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre. »

Le temps qu'Hermione finisse ses tartines de marmelade, la grande salle s'était remplie et le nouveau professeur de métamorphose et directeur des Gryffondor vint leur apporter leur emploi du temps.

« Dépêchons. On a sortilèges dans vingt minutes, s'exclama la brunette quand le professeur Silvius Gemechange lui tendit le sien. »


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La première semaine passa rapidement, les professeurs ayant décidé de commencer par des révisions pour que les étudiants qui n'avaient pu venir à Poudlard l'année précédente, aient le temps de remonter sur leurs balais comme l'avait expliqué Flitwick.

Le seul fait notable de la semaine et qui eut le don d'énerver Harry eut lieu lors du premier cours de potions. Slughorn avait eu la malencontreuse idée de réaménager la salle qui les accueillait pour qu'ils ne soient que deux par rangée, il n'était que huit de leur année à suivre ses cours, et le trio fut les derniers à rentrer si bien que la seule place disponible pour le dernier assis était à côté de Malefoy. Avant que l'élu n'eut le temps de le réaliser, Ron avait entrainé Hermione pour ne pas avoir à y aller.

« Faux frère, souffla Harry.  
- Désolé vieux, s'excusa Ron, cas de force majeure. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à cette remarque et Harry boudeur vint prendre place près de Malefoy. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand il vit Potter s'asseoir .

« Ne t'avise même pas d'ouvrir la bouche Malefoy.  
- Si t'as tes vapeurs, demande à aller à l'infirmerie riposta sèchement le Serpentard. »

Harry jeta son sac et sortit son manuel de potions. Slug entra à cet instant.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes tous installé. Alors voyons : Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Mac Millan, Miss Abbott, Messieurs Zabini et Nott et pour finir Messieurs Malefoy et Potter. Bien, bien, bien, chantonna joyeusement le professeur. Je n'aurais même pas à former les binômes. »

Harry qui était jusqu'alors plongé dans la contemplation de sa plume, releva brusquement la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu as peur du vilain méchant mangemort ? s'enquit narquoisement Drago.  
- Cette année, continua Slughorn, vous aurez beaucoup de travail en binôme, aussi vous êtes priés de conserver les même places tout au long de l'année. »

Harry, atterré, blêmit et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec des yeux désolés.

« Monsieur Potter, s'exclama le maître des potions, la potion que vous allez faire aujourd'hui exige que vous soyez un minimum attentif. »

Et Slug poursuivit son monologue. Quand le cours prit fin, Malefoy qui n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole, se précipita hors du cachot sous le regard médusé du Gryffondor qui l'observa tandis qu'il passait prés d'Hermione et Ron sans faire une seule remarque désobligeante.

* Décidément, pensa Harry, il n'est pas net. Il a surement dû se prendre un cognard sur la tête le Malefoy*

* * *

Après le dernier cours le vendredi soir, Harry s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Ginny à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se montrer fréquemment ensemble et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres à chaque fois considérant que c'était une erreur et que la jeune fille en souffrirait inutilement. Ginny n'était pas loin de penser la même chose mais la détresse du jeune homme quand il lui avait avoué aimer un garçon l'avait profondément émue et elle avait décidé de l'épauler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu comptes faire bientôt passer les essais pour le quidditch, chuchota Ginny.  
- En réalité, je… j'ignore si je vais reprendre le poste de capitaine. J'en ai parlé au professeur Gemechange et à Mac Gonagall et je dois le leur confirmer avant demain soir.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Ginevra s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Mme Pince. »

La rouquine se leva, rangea ses affaires et entraîna Harry dans le parc jusqu'au bord du lac.

« Maintenant, dis-moi c'est une blague ! tu n'as pas renoncé à ton poste de capitaine. Tu adores le quidditch et tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, objecta l'adolescente avec ferveur. »

L'élu qui s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe lui sourit.

« Merci pour le compliment Gin' même s'il est exagéré mais cela ne changera rien. Normalement je n'ai pas à te le dire mais il semble que Mac Gonagall compte te proposer le poste.  
- Hors de question, répondit la jeune sorcière du tac au tac, je ne prendrai pas ton poste.  
- Gin', accepte-le. Je n'en veux pas, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Je veux bien tenter ma chance aux sélections mais je ne dirigerai pas l'équipe.  
- Personne ne comprendra. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que tu fixes la date des sélections et …  
- Ginny… Je m'en fiche. »

La jeune fille tendit le bras et caressa la joue du survivant avec tendresse.

« Oh ! Harry…  
- Gin' s'il te plait, non.  
- C'est encore lui ?  
- Non, se fâcha Harry un peu trop rapidement. Bon d'accord, concéda t'il en voyant le regard éloquent de son amie.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?  
- Non, hurla presque le Gryffon. Excuse-moi Ginny. C'est simplement… compliqué »

Ginevra eut une moue désabusée et se remémora ce fameux soir.

**Flashback **

Depuis l'enterrement de Fred, les jeunes gens, bien qu'ayant l'envie de fuir l'ambiance morbide régnant au Terrier, aidaient de leurs mieux et dés que possible dans le cas d'Harry, Molly dans les tâches ménagères et à essayer de sortir George de son marasme. Tous s'inquiétaient pour le jumeau survivant et même Charlie était revenu s'installer au Terrier et avait pris sur lui de s'occuper de la boutique de farces et attrapes, ne voulant pas que disparaisse à jamais l'œuvre de son défunt frère.  
Harry et Ginny ne s'accordaient qu'un tête- tête tous les soirs, trouvant refuge dans la grange où Arthur Weasley avait l'habitude de bricoler ou dans le jardin.  
Ce soir là, le couple était assis sur de la paille et le jeune homme caressait distraitement le bras de la jeune fille qui était blottie contre son torse.

« Tu t'es beaucoup absenté cette semaine, lui dit Ginevra.  
- Oui, j'ai été très sollicité. Je suis désolé si cela t'a déplu.  
- Non, non, protesta Ginny. C'est simplement que depuis quelques temps, tu es lointain. »

Harry eut un pauvre sourire et chercha soigneusement ses mots mais la jeune Weasley perspicace le devança :

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Non, mentit Harry piteusement.  
- Tu vois une autre fille ? insista la rousse.  
- Non, riposta le brun sans mentir cette fois.  
- Alors pourquoi …commença Ginny d'un ton chevrotant  
- Pourquoi je m'éloigne, finit le sauveur du monde sorcier pour elle. Je suis désolé Gin'. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé que cela marche entre nous. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme tu le mérites. »

La Gryffonne avala sa salive péniblement tout en retenant ses larmes.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que cela ne se finisse pas ainsi, avoua Harry avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Gin' , je t'assure. Je ne vois personne. »

Ecœurée, le cœur en miettes, la jeune Weasley repoussa Harry et s'apprêtait à partir quand l'adolescent fondit en larmes. Oubliant alors son propre chagrin et parce qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu Harry se laisser aller de la sorte, Ginny revint s'asseoir attendant que celui-ci se calme.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je ne vois personne mais…mais… Oh ! Gin' ! Je crois que… je crois que… je…je suis attiré par les … les hommes…un homme. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et fixa le survivant bouche bée.

« Tu… Je … J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… ou…  
- Non, Ginny. Cela vient uniquement de moi. Je… je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir, à te mentir… Je… Je suis un monstre. Ma tante et mon oncle avaient raison je suis une anormalité de la nature.  
- Non Harry, protesta la rouquine en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant. Tu ne dois jamais pensé ça. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et même … hé bien même si tu préfères les hommes tu resteras toujours le Harry que nous aimons tous. »

**Fin du Flashback **

« Tu ne penses plus que tu n'es pas normal, s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Harry, répond-moi, tu ne penses plus ce que tu m'as dit cet été, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas cela qui te fait quitté ton poste ? »

Harry regarda son ancienne petite amie pitoyablement. A cet instant Malefoy contournant le buisson derrière lequel ils discutaient se figea en les apercevant. S'attendant à une réplique cinglante ou à une attaque de la part de son ennemi de toujours, Harry saisit sa baguette. Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'éloigna sans un mot sous les regards ébahis des deux Gryffondor.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 2. Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fiction dans celles à suivre.

RAR du chapitre 1

**Kisis : **Merci pour ta rewiew. Effectivement Harry se conduit très égoïstement vis-à-vis de Ginny et celle-ci est même un peu trop bonne avec lui. Rassures-toi par la suite Ginny rencontrera une personne qui lui fera oublier Harry. Quant à celui-ci j'ai bien peur qu'il soit plus lâche devant Drago que devant Voldemort mais tu découvriras cela par la suite.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, la jeune Weasley obtint le poste de capitaine. L'annonce de cette nomination provoqua une vague de mécontentement chez les Gryffondor qui ne se génèrent pas pour le faire savoir à l'intéressée et Harry dut faire une mise au point en avouant que le poste lui avait bel et bien été proposé mais qu'il l'avait refusé ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le jeu mais d'entrainer Harry dans d'interminables discutions avec Ron et parfois Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas la décision de leur meilleur ami. Harry récupéra sans surprise sa place d'attrapeur lors des essais et Ron finit par accepter son choix ou du moins n'en parla t'il plus.

A compter de la troisième semaine de septembre, les professeurs commencèrent à reprendre un rythme plus soutenu et les septième et huitième années furent submergées de travail. Ginny ayant fixé à trois fois par semaine les entrainements de quidditch, Ron qui avait lui aussi retrouvé son rôle de gardien et Harry durent adapter leur emploi du temps et mettre les bouchées doubles les autres jours pour rester dans les temps pour leurs devoirs.

* * *

Harry assis le dos appuyé sur le mur soutenant la fenêtre, les genoux remontés contre son torse et encerclés par ses bras contemplait les étoiles. Une fois de plus, le brun s'était éveillé en sursaut et n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il ne dormait que deux à trois heures par nuit et la fatigue commençait cruellement à se faire sentir. La veille, il se serait endormi en botanique si Ron ne l'avait pas vigoureusement martelé de son coude.

* Si seulement, je n'avais pas accepté cet entretien, soupira le jeune Potter*

**Flashback **

Hésitant à manifestait sa présence, Harry sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je sais que ma requête va vous surprendre et que vous allez surement vous interroger sur ce qui la motive.  
Je sais que vous êtes très sollicité et que nos anciens rapports ne vous inciteront pas à l'accepter.  
Cependant Mr Potter, je garde l'espoir que vous consentiez à m'accordez une entrevue à la date qui vous conviendra le mieux._

_Cordialement  
Narcissa Black Malefoy_

Harry ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de rencontrer la mère de son pire ennemi ou du moins n'en avait-il pas vraiment conscience. Après leur procès, qui avait eu un impact retentissant, les biens de la famille Malefoy avait pratiquement été entièrement saisi, aussi Narcissa et Drago avait emménagé dans un petit cottage en pleine campagne assez éloigné des mondes sorciers et moldus.  
Bien que modeste et sans signe de richesse ostentatoire, la maison était accueillante et bien tenue. Narcissa n'aurait pas supporté qu'en plus de la disgrâce dans laquelle le nom des Malefoy était tombé son intérieur soit celui de miséreux. Celle qu'Harry avait autrefois trouvé froide et hautaine l'accueillit avec chaleur et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un joli salon aux tons beige et chocolat.

« Merci Mr Potter d'avoir bien voulu accepter cette rencontre. »

Le jeune homme mal à l'aise, se contenta d'un vague signe de la main.

« Lors de mon procès et pour celui de mon fils, je n'ai eut l'opportunité de vous exprimer ma gratitude pour avoir témoigné en notre faveur. J'ai également appris que si Lucius n'avait pas été condamné à la perpétuité c'est grâce à votre intervention et je voulais vous en remercier. »

A ces mots, la mâchoire de l'élu se crispa et il se releva.

« Que cela soit bien clair, Mme Malefoy, avec tout le respect que je vous dois pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté, je n'approuverais jamais vos préjugés sur les statuts de sang. Et votre mari restera pour moi l'ignoble individu méritant les quinze ans d'emprisonnement que la magenmagot lui a infligé mais je leur ai cependant certifié que Jedusor avait confisqué sa baguette et c'est ce qui l'a épargné d'une condamnation plus lourde. »

Narcissa blêmit mais reprit :

« Je comprends vos sentiments et je sais que quinze ans peut paraitre peu pour les crimes que Lucius a à expier. Mais il est et restera mon époux et le père de mon fils chéri aussi sur ce point ne nous accorderons nous jamais. Si je vous ai prié de venir ce n'est pas pour débattre du sort de Lucius mais pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance de m'avoir épargné Azkaban et d'en avoir fait autant pour Drago.  
- Vos remerciements n'étaient en rien, nécessaire, répliqua Harry plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste. Vous m'avez permis Madame de vaincre Voldemort quelques furent vos motivations, le résultat est là et il n'était que justice que cet acte soit récompensé à sa juste valeur. Quant à votre fils… »

Le survivant fit une pause cherchant soigneusement ses mots et réfléchissant à ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

« Malef… Drago ne doit son salut qu'au fait qu'il n'ait tué personne et que ses actes n'avaient pour but que de vous protéger. »

* Je crois même que lors de notre capture par les rafleurs qu'il m'avait reconnu et pas dénoncer, continua in petto Harry*

« J'ai également appris que lors de la bataille de Poudlard vous l'avez sauvé d'une mort atroce… »

* Ainsi, Malefoy a parlé du feudeymon à sa mère*

« Je vous l'ai dit Mme Malefoy, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Quelques soient mes griefs contre Mal.., Drago, il ne méritait pas une telle mort »

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et l'intéressé entra le nez penché sur un parchemin. Puis levant la tête, il grogna :

«Potter, que fais tu ici, sale petit…  
- Drago, surveille ton langage, s'indigna Cissy. Mr Potter est mon invité.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas Mme Malefoy, je vais prendre congé, intervint le Gryffondor s'amusant intérieurement de la réprimande que le blond s'était pris.  
- Mais, non voyons, j'espérai que vous resteriez prendre le thé, protesta Narcissa en invoquant un plateau sûrement préparé à l'avance. »

Harry ne voulant pas paraître impoli se trouva dans l'obligation d'obtempérer.

« Toi aussi Drago, ordonna sa mère sévèrement. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais ne discuta pas plus.  
- Du lait ou du citron ? demanda la maîtresse de maison tandis que son rejeton faisait le service.  
- Euh, du citron, répliqua Harry encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à son arrivée. »

Drago, goguenard lui sourit tout en le servant. Le survivant frissonna imaginant sans peine son adversaire verser dans sa tasse un quelconque poison.

« J'ai lu dans la gazette que vous vouliez retourner à Poudlard afin de passer vos Aspic, fit Cissy histoire de faire la conversation. »

Drago qui jusque là avait semblé faire des efforts pour complaire à Narcissa, reposa brusquement sa tasse sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Il se leva et venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci déclara :

« Je suis désolée mère, j'avais oublié que j'avais promis à Blaise de passer chez lui. Potter, ajouta t'il en guise de salut »

Harry resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes et à son tour il s'en alla.

« J'espère vous revoir prochainement. Sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu. »

Après des remerciements d'usages, le survivant ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver le chemin du retour.  
Drago, le dos et un pied replié appuyés contre le mur recracha une longue bouffée de fumée. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Que fais tu là Malefoy ? cracha t'il alors.  
- Il me semble, riposta le Serpentard méprisant avant d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, que je suis ici chez moi.  
- Et depuis quand tu fumes des cigarettes moldues ? Je croyais pourtant que les Malefoy haïssaient tout ce qui vient de ce monde. Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est toxique pour la santé ?  
- Très touchant Potter de prendre soin de ma santé.  
- Va te faire f… Malefoy. »

* Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris triple buse d'imbécile*

« Toujours aussi aimable le lion, constata le jeune homme en faisant face à l'élu. Je ne tiens absolument pas à te revoir ici Potter…  
- Je n'ai pas l'int…  
- Tais-toi, cria presque Drago. Je sais que ma mère veut te revoir. Depuis… Depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père, elle n'est plus la même. Je voudrais ne jamais te revoir mais je veux son bonheur aussi même si rien qu'à cette idée j'ai envie de m'arracher les tripes, fais lui le plaisir de revenir. »

Et avant qu'Harry n'ai pu réagir, le blond écrasa son mégot et disparut. Interloqué, le Gryffon mit quelques instants à se ressaisir. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Pourtant, Harry avait rapidement pris l'habitude d'y aller tous les lundi après-midi. Les deux premières fois il n'y croisa pas l'héritier Malefoy mais celui-ci finit par venir les rejoindre systématiquement pour le thé dès la semaine suivante.

**Fin du Flashback **

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron assis dans la salle commune attendaient qu'Harry daigne les rejoindre.

« Mais que fait-il ?  
- Je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer, fit bêtement le rouquin. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'il est sous la douche.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald. Il a encore fait des cauchemars ?  
- Je crois que oui. Quand je me suis levé pour aller au toilette cette nuit, il gémissait dans son sommeil. »

Ron se tut en voyant son ami arriver. Hermione pâlit.

« Merlin ! Tu as une mine épouvantable Harry.  
- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, riposta sarcastiquement le brun.»

Puis voyant qu'il avait vexé celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur , Harry s'excusa.

« Pardonne-moi Mione. Je suis très fatigué. Vivement ce week-end , conclut-il avec un petit sourire coupable.  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Mme Pomfresh ?, suggéra Ron.  
- Oui, approuva vigoureusement sa petite-amie, elle pourra certainement t'aider. Nous t'excuserons auprès de Slug. »

Harry tiqua en se rappelant qu'il allait passer deux heures près de Malefoy. Non pas que celui-ci lui rendait la vie infernale comme les années précédentes, non il ne lui adressait la parole que lors des potions communes mais Harry avait du mal à le sentir si proche sans se trahir. Il réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition de ses amis quelques secondes. Mais une petite voix lui souffla :

* Pour que Malefoy sape exprès ta note de potion* tandis qu'une autre lui susurrait : * cause toujours avoue plutôt que tu aimes être avec lui*

« Non, ça va aller. Allons manger, je meurs de faim, déclara t'il entraînant avec une gaité qu'il ne ressentait pas ses deux comparses. »

Pourtant, une fois dans la grande salle, Harry se contenta de jouer avec sa cuillère dans ses céréales, n'avalant qu'un verre de jus d'orange sous l'air courroucé d'Hermione qui avait remarqué son manège.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy est très discret depuis la rentrée, s'enquit Dean Thomas alors qu'il observait la table des Serpentard.  
- C'est sûr que la fouine ne fais plus le beau, répondit Ron la bouche pleine.  
- En même temps, intervint Hermione. A sa place je n'en mènerais pas large avec… »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et il ne prêta plus attention à la conversation. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de se convaincre que s'il trouvait Malefoy différent c'était qu'il se faisait des idées à cause des rêves érotiques qu'il faisait chaque soir à l'encontre du blond aux yeux d'acier.

« Ferme ta bouche Harry, se moqua Dean, tu vas avaler une mouche. »

Sans un mot, le survivant se leva, longea leur table et celle des Serpentard passant par la même occasion près DU Serpentard qui l'obsédait. Il s'immobilisa un instant en ayant eu l'impression d'avoir été frôlé par celui-ci. Harry piqua un fard.

* Je deviens complètement fou*.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Neville qui avait suivi toute la scène. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je crois qu'il a du mal à se remettre de la bataille finale. Il n'est plus lui-même depuis cet été. »

Harry était déjà installé devant son chaudron quand ses condisciples entrèrent à leur tour.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

Merci à ceux et celles ayant mis cette fic dans à suivre. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Drago n'avait pas faim ce matin. S'il était venu dans la grande salle c'était uniquement pour que Blaise le laisse enfin tranquille. Il s'était installé à un coin de table et d'où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur les huitième années de Gryffondor. Il ne baissa la tête qu'en voyant Potter venir vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler le brun aux yeux émeraudes et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quand il passa derrière celui-ci pour accéder à son chaudron en arrivant dans les cachots, il frotta son bassin contre les fesses du Gryffon. Le Serpentard catastrophé par ce qu'il venait de faire se morigéna.

** Non mais ça ne va pas. Ressaisis-toi Drago. **

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Malefoy, hurla Harry, suffoqué, attirant tous les regards sur eux. »

Et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de comprendre, Harry attrapa son sac et sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes qu'il croisait tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Harry ne savait plus si tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination ou si aussi incroyable que cela lui

* * *

Harry s'était réfugié au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop c'était trop et pourtant il avait honte de lui. Ils avaient affronté tant d'épreuves : Bill avait été défiguré par Greyback, George avait perdu une oreille, Hermione avait été torturée par Bellatrix, Fred, Tonks, Lupin et tant d'autres étaient morts et lui, le sorcier le plus célèbre du moment pleurait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses penchants amoureux.

« Mr Potter? appela une voix que le survivant ne se serait pas attendu à entendre à cet endroit.  
- Professeur Mac Gonagall ! Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?s'étonna-t-il suspicieux.  
- L'avantage d'être le héros du monde sorcier c'est que même les tableaux vous connaissent Mr Potter. J'ai reçu une note du professeur Slughorn m'informant de votre départ précipité, reprit la sorcière après une courte pause et…  
- Je suis désolé professeur d'être parti ainsi, la coupa Harry. Otez-moi des points, mettez-moi en retenue si c'est ce que vous souhaitez mais je ne retournerai pas en cours de potion aujourd'hui. C'est hors de question, ajouta le brun avec une note de défi et de détermination dans la voix.»

Minerva haussa un sourcil et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle essayait de le sonder. La directrice pesa chacun de ses mots puis finit par déclarer :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de retirer des points à votre maison, ni de vous mettre en retenue, du moins pour cette fois. Et je tolèrerai votre insolence exceptionnellement Mr Potter mais sachez, bien que je vous en sois infiniment reconnaissante, que le fait d'avoir éliminé Voldemort ne vous donne aucun passe-droit. Si votre professeur de potion ou tout autres enseignants m'informent de votre absence sans que celle-ci ne soit justifiée vous serez en retenu jusqu'à Noël. Ai-je était assez claire ? »

Quand le survivant eut opiné Mac Gonagall le laissa à ses tristes pensées.

Minerva s'appuya contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Quand elle avait pris connaissance de la missive d'Horace et que plusieurs portraits lui eurent appris qu'Harry était monté dans la tour d'astronomie, une peur irraisonnée l'avait oppressée. Elle savait par Molly et Arthur que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à refaire surface après son combat contre les ténèbres et qu'il s'était replié sur lui-même. Malgré la volonté inébranlable et la force de caractère impressionnante dont avait fait preuve le jeune sorcier, elle le savait fragilisé par la perte des gens qu'il aimait et dont il se sentait responsable. Aussi, bien que de voir pleurer le survivant lui avait serré le cœur et donné l'envie de le materner son ancienne directrice de maison avait été soulagée, tant qu'il laissait libre cours à son chagrin et qu'il gardait encore un peu de répondant alors c'est qui ne commettrait rien d'irréparable. Minerva avait alors fait preuve de dureté envers lui jugeant après réflexions que c'était le meilleur parti à prendre.

* * *

Harry, essoufflé, arriva en métamorphose juste avant que le professeur Gemechange ne referme la porte. Il alla s'installer auprès d'Hermione tout en sachant que celle-ci attendait impatiemment de pouvoir l'interroger sur son comportement. Mais l'élu n'était pas d'humeur à subir l'inquiétude de ses amis et il fila dés la fin du cours.

* * *

Ginny se laissa tomber au côté d'Harry qui ne tourna même pas la tête Ne voulant pas lui faciliter la tâche en rompant le silence le premier il attendit qu'elle parle.

« Hermione est furieuse. »

Harry ne riposta pas et continua à jeter des cailloux dans le lac.

« Tu fais grève de la faim. On ne t'a pas vu ni au déjeuner, ni au dîner. »

Harry continuant son manège, Ginevra lui attrapa les mains.

« Harry !  
- Quoi ? murmura-t-il à contrecœur  
- Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi. Et moi aussi.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison, riposta l'élu après un bref instant de silence  
- Ben voyons ! Harry, je ne sais pas de qui tu es amoureux mais il va falloir faire quelque chose.  
- Gin', je ne peux pas. Je t'assure. C'est un garçon et, et …, s'embrouilla Harry affolé  
- Par Merlin, Harry, s'emporta le jeune fille. Qu'importe, cela pourrait être un hippogriffe que le problème resterait le même. Soit tu te fais une raison et tu vas voir cette personne, soit tu continues à t'en rendre malade et à inquiéter tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. »

Et elle garda le silence attendant que l'esprit d'Harry eut analysé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais pour le jeune homme tout était encore trop confus et il lui était résolument impossible de faire ce qui aurait été le plus raisonnable.

* * *

Ce fut main dans la main que les deux Gryffondor franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame. Au fil des semaines, sans qu'il le veuille et s'en même s'en apercevoir, Ginny était devenue sa confidente. Parfois, il s'en voulait, il savait que la jeune fille souffrait encore de leur rupture et il se faisait l'effet d'être le pire des salauds.

Harry s'installa et sortit son devoir à rendre pour les sortilèges sous les regards colériques d'Hermione et ceux inquiets de Ron. Le survivant aurait presque souhaité disparaitre sur le champ. Sitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent à trois, alors que Ron et Harry corrigeaient leurs parchemins sur lesquels ils avaient rédigé leurs exercices de métamorphose, ce dernier leva les yeux s'attendant à subir les foudres de son amie. Mais il ne vit plus aucune trace de colère sur son visage, juste de la peur et de la tendresse qui le bouleversèrent et cela fut d'une voix douce qu'elle demanda :

« Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Tu fais toujours des mauvais rêves ? »

Harry se maudit en revoyant les songes qui le perturbaient. Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de cauchemars, il aurait su comment réagir et n'aurait pas hésité à se confier. Il eut l'impression soudaine d'être dans un chaudron sur le feu et il se sermonna en réalisant qu'il devait ressembler à une écrevisse.

« Rien. Il ne m'arrive rien, répondit-il avec force comme pour repousser ses pensées. Je t'assure Mione. Je vais bien.  
- Ah oui ! Tu vas tellement bien que tu t'es enfui de la grande salle puis du cours de potion ce matin, que tu n'es pas venu manger uniquement pour nous éviter et que tu refuses de nous donner une explication et tu oses dire que tu vas bien. Je croyais que nous étions amis Harry et j'avais espéré un peu plus de considération après tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

La brunette, folle de rage, saisit ses affaires et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Elle n'a pas tort Harry. Et je te signale que nous dormons dans la même pièce et que toutes les nuits tu gémis dans ton sommeil alors ne viens pas nous dire que tu dors bien. »

Le brun vira du rouge au blanc avant de rougir de nouveau. Ron secoua sa crinière rousse de découragement et se retrancha également dans leur dortoir. Harry resta encore une bonne demi-heure dans la salle commune, la tête dans les mains tant cela lui faisait mal de ne pas réussir à s'épancher auprès de ses amis mais sa honte de lui-même était trop présente et quand enfin il se décida à aller se coucher son camarade semblait dormir.

* * *

Drago dès le dernier cours achevé, fila dans son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Blaise et Théo et se jeta sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond sans réellement le voir quand Blaise entra à son tour.

« Drago, tu ne viens pas faire ton devoir pour Gemechange ? »

L'ange blond ne répondant pas le métis se rapprocha et le secoua légèrement.

« Drago ?  
- Je le ferai demain, maugréa celui-ci.  
- Mais on a méta en première heure demain !  
- Je me lèverai plus tôt, rétorqua Malefoy visiblement contrarié »

Surpris, Zabini le fixa avec insistance. Il était connu de tous les Serpentard que Drago Malefoy avait horreur de se lever aux aurores et qu'il lui fallait une demi-heure sous la douche pour émerger complètement.

« Bon, bien, à plus tard, fit Blaise ne sachant plus que faire. »

Drago resombra dans une sorte de léthargie, ressassant en boucle les mêmes pensées. Ce matin là en se levant il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse encore se sentir plus mal qu'auparavant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de tripoter Saint Potter. En plus ce benêt de Gryffondor avait fui comme une vierge effarouchée.

** Encore s'il m'avait insulté ou provoqué en duel.**

Drago soupira. Cela faisait des mois qu'une mélancolie lui embrumait le cerveau et qu'il se battait tel Don Quichotte contre des moulins à vents. Drago n'était pas totalement réfractaire à tout ce qui touchait aux moldu et jugeait même qu'ils étaient doués dans tous les domaines artistiques : musique, peinture, littérature… mais le blond ne l'avouerait jamais en présence d'un tiers et même ses parents ignoraient qu'il lisait des livres moldus depuis plusieurs années ,certain que son père aurait jugé ça indigne d'un Malefoy.

Le Serpentard se leva et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes se remémorant par la même occasion son altercation avec le survivant et le sermon de celui-ci sur les méfaits du tabac. Malefoy fumait peu, uniquement quand le stress se faisait si intense qu'il avait l'impression d'imploser. Il avait contracté ce vilain vice lors de son incarcération, qui bien que courte l'avait profondément marqué, au contact d'un né-moldu.

Ouvrant grand la fenêtre il s'y accouda et après seulement trois inhalations de nicotine écrasa et jeta son mégot. Le prince des Serpentard venait de se souvenir que le balafré avait rougi quand il lui avait caressé la cuisse. Et il se mit de nouveau à espérer qu'il ne lui soit pas indifférent finalement.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

**Bêta**: Lilidu33

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quand Blaise revint dans le dortoir, celui-ci était vide. Théo était encore à la bibliothèque et n'en reviendrait pas avant la fermeture. Le bruit d'eau lui parvenant de la salle de bain, lui apprit que Malefoy prenait sa douche aussi le Serpentard s'installa sur son lit, sortit le dernier roman à la mode qu'il s'était procuré chez Fleury et Botts et en reprit la lecture.

Il acheva cinq chapitres avant de trouver que Drago était particulièrement long. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse, aussi prit-il sur lui de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Il se figea devant le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Le prince des Serpentard non dévêtu était assis sous la douche à même le sol, le visage levé vers le pommeau de douche, les yeux fermés, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur lui en grelottant.

Blaise ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il avança et tendit un bras en direction du blondinet. Puis réalisant avec horreur que Drago était sous l'eau glacée depuis au moins une demi-heure, il ferma le robinet et allant saisir un drap de bain vint emballer son ami. Il le fit lever le trainant presque jusqu'à son lit.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? tempêta le métis en s'emparant de sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, afin de le sécher et de le réchauffer. Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris abruti ? »

En temps normal, Drago se serait levé et aurait empoigné son vis-à-vis par le col pour lui faire regretter son insulte mais là, il baissa piteusement les yeux renforçant l'incrédulité de Zabini.

Drago fixait obstinément le sol en se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à son camarade. Il ne pouvait décemment lui dire qu'il était obsédé par sa Sainteté le roi Potter et qu'il crevait d'envie de " baiser" celui qu'il méprisait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ce petit prétentieux de m'as-tu vu qu'il avait envie de coller contre un mur et de faire hurler de plaisir. Ce qui le gênait le plus ce n'était pas que ce soit un homme, non comme si c'était le premier. Drago se surprit à esquiver un bref sourire en se remémorant que c'était même arrivé au nez et à la barbe de son paternel. Non, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise c'était que ce fut lui : le balafré chéri du monde sorcier.

** Il est beau l'héritier Malefoy, obligé de prendre une douche glacée pour calmer ses ardeurs comme un stupide adolescent pré-pubère ressentant ses premiers émois. Oui il est beau l'héritier Malefoy et si mon père me voyait, il serait mortifié. Alors Blaise, tu m'excuseras de ne pas te répondre.**

Pendant que Drago continuait son monologue intérieur, le métis s'était légèrement calmé et assis face à lui, attendait que son ami se décide à parler. Et après de longues minutes, temps qu'il fallut à Drago pour reprendre ses esprits et l'air indolent qu'il se plaisait à afficher il lança sèchement :

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide Blaise. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer »

Et Malefoy s'empressa de fuir le dortoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Où est Harry ? demanda Mione le lendemain matin dont la rancune s'était envolée.  
- Parti à la volière. Il voulait envoyer une lettre à Andromeda pour Teddy avant d'aller manger.  
- Euh, a t'il parlait d'hier ?  
- Non… »

Ron hésita sachant que l'humeur de sa petite amie ne s'arrangerait pas de le savoir mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Harry le poussa à lui avouer :

« Ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars. Enfin si, essaya de s'expliquer le rouquin, mais pour l'avoir surveillé cette semaine après notre discussion, je sais qu'il se lève après chaque mauvais rêve et ne se recouche plus ensuite. »

Hermione sembla d'un seul coup perdre toute la fougue qui la caractérisait et que Ronald aimait tant.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à l'aider. »

Harry qui revenait de la volière et qui avait surpris la conversation répondit, les faisant sursauter d'un air coupable:

« Si vous voulez m'aider, arrêtez de vous concerter derrière mon dos. Oui, j'ai effectivement des problèmes de sommeil, confessa Harry sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier ce point là, mais sinon je vais bien. Je suis sûr que cela finira par s'arranger.  
- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Lui dire que j'ai du mal à dormir ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution, Mione. Maintenant si nous allions manger, Ronald et son estomac vont défaillir sinon, plaisanta t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Bien qu'heureuse de voir son ami de si bonne humeur, l'ancienne préfète n'était guère convaincue et se promit d'aborder de nouveau le sujet plus tard.

* * *

La sortie à Pré au Lard traditionnellement prévue le week-end d'Halloween arriva enfin. Et le vendredi soir l'effervescence régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione auraient aimé profiter de cette sortie en amoureux mais leur anxiété pour le survivant était si forte que sans se concerter ils l'inclurent d'office à celle-ci.

« Où voulez-vous aller en premier ? interrogea Mione aux deux garçons qui disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier.  
- Allez en premier ? demanda Harry un peu perdu.  
- Oui, reprit la brunette. Demain, à Pré au Lard. Où voulez-vous allez ? »

Interloqué, Harry regarda son amie comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ron qui s'en aperçut posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bon sang, Harry, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qu'on allait à Pré au Lard demain ?s'inquiéta le rouquin.  
- Non, …non, répondit il hésitant, mais vous n'y allez pas que tous les deux ?

Gênés, ses amis détournèrent brièvement le regard.

« De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.  
- Ah oui ? s'enquit Ron suspicieux.  
- Ouais, je voulais commencer mon devoir de potion, fit l'élu se rendant compte de son erreur en prononçant cette phrase. »

Hermione faillit s'étrangler de surprise et d'indignation.

« Ton devoir de potion. Mais tu rechignes toujours à le faire et ce n'est pas tous les week-ends qu'on peut sortir du château, tu devrais en profiter .  
- Ouais, mais d'habitude, je ne suis pas censé le faire avec Malefoy ce foutu devoir alors je compte aller à la bibliothèque griffonnait quelques notes pour les donner lundi à la fouine. Puis ensuite j'irai voir si Hagrid est là et flâner dans le parc.  
- Mais Harry, protesta Ron en insistant lourdement. On est samedi, c'est Halloween et on a le droit de sortir de Poudlard.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au village où tout le monde me prendra pour une bête de foire et où nos camarades de huitième année me plaindront de devoir me coltiner Malefoy à cause de Slug, grogna Harry exaspéré »

Lors de la dernière heure de potion, le professeur de Slughorn avait en effet annonçait que dorénavant toutes les potions et tous les devoirs seraient à réaliser en binômes puisque selon lui, les précédents essais s'étaient révélés fructueux. Harry était sorti des cachots furieux sans prendre la peine de s'organiser avec Malefoy sous les regards ennuyés de ses meilleurs amis.

« Harry, essaya Hermione, cela te ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Ton devoir de potion peut attendre quelques temps pour une fois.  
- Non, s'obstina le brun, mais vous profitez-en. »

Hermione et Ron le tarabustèrent pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry les regardait d'un œil torve.

« Et puis, de toute façon autant vous confier la vérité, improvisa soudainement Harry cherchant désespérément à convaincre ses amis. Je comptais profiter de l'absence de la plupart des élèves pour aller voir Madame Pomfresh.  
- Oh ! Veux-tu que l'un de nous t'accompagne ?  
- Non… Enfin, ne te vexe pas Mione… mais c'est déjà assez embarrassant pour moi. »

La rouge et or voyant Harry sur le point de s'énerver n'insista pas plus de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Il avait tellement de fois refuser d'aller à l'infirmerie qu'il fallait profiter de ce revirement et ne pas lui laisser le loisir de se défiler.

De son côté, Harry enrageait car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix à présent que de réellement aller voir Pomfresh mais d'un autre point de vue, il serait seul pour le restant de la journée jusqu'au banquet.

* * *

Harry après avoir répondu à une nouvelle lettre d'Andromeda qu'il avait reçu au petit-déjeuner et après avoir vu Mme Pomfresh, remontait dans la tour des Gryffondor quand il aperçut quatre septièmes années qui frappaient à tour de rôle une personne recroquevillée sur le sol. Il n'hésita pas, sortit sa baguette, les interpella et s'avança d'un pas décidé.

« Je n'aurais aucun scrupules à me servir de ma baguette, prévint le survivant, vous n'avez pas honte, bande de lâche, quatre contre un alors que deux des agresseurs se tournaient pour faire face à l'intrus. »

Un des Poufsouffle blêmit et prit la fuite suivit par un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle. Le dernier sortit à son tour sa baguette pesant visiblement le pour et le contre puis voyant Harry, les yeux étincelant de rage, le sang battant à ses tempes, la main crispée sur sa baguette au point où ses articulations avaient blanchi, décida également de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Harry soupira et alla s'agenouiller près de la forme humaine en position fœtale. Quand il aperçut les cheveux blonds presque blancs, une colère et une peur sans fond grondèrent en lui. Il tourna le jeune homme sur le dos le plus délicatement possible ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de geindre de douleur. Malgré le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue, le nez cassé et autres coupures, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Drago.

Harry évalua rapidement ses blessures : plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées, un poignet formant un angle plus qu'improbable, de multiples ecchymoses… Ses assaillants s'étaient acharnés avec virulence sur le Serpentard. Harry jura malgré toute l'animosité qui existait entre eux et ce malgré les nouvelles pensées qu'Harry avait envers l'ancien mangemort, et les rancœurs accumulées depuis des années jamais il n'aurait eu recours à de telles bassesses.

« Malefoy ? …Drago ? Tu m'entends… »

Le vert et argent ne répondant pas Harry se releva et regarda des deux côtés du couloir en quête de secours. Hésitant entre aller chercher de l'aide et l'amener lui-même à l'infirmerie, le Gryffon finit par reprendre sa baguette avec l'intention de faire léviter le blond.

« N'y pense même pas, murmura le blessé.  
- Malefoy, s'énerva Harry bien que soulagé qu'il soit conscient, à moins que je ne te porte ce qui aux vues de tes blessures risque d'être douloureux, j'estime que c'est la meilleure solution.  
- Tiens c'est de nouveau Malefoy, commenta le blessé avec un zeste de sarcasme tout en grimaçant tant le moindre geste lui était pénible. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il aurait presque juré que le Serpentard jubilait.

« Tu pourrais toujours aller chercher un professeur, chuchota Drago si faiblement que le rouge et or dû se pencher pour entendre..  
- Sauf qu'ils sont presque tous à Pré au Lard et que te laisser seul ici, c'est prendre le risque de voir revenir ceux qui t'ont fait ça, le sermonna le survivant. »

Le prince des Serpentard perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore.

« Alors, que fait-on ? s'enquit Harry, qui devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur reprit : Es-tu capable de te relever ou veux-tu que j'aille chercher de l'aide ? »

Drago ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu intervenir c'était justement tombé Potter.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

**Bêta**: Lilidu33

* * *

L'élu aida tant bien que mal le Serpentard à se redresser et le soutint en passant ses bras sous ses épaules. Le blond ne put contenir un gémissement et s'agrippa au cou du rouge et or. Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

Il n'avait parcouru qu'une dizaine de mètres quand le Gryffondor sentit Drago s'affaisser et il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour que celui-ci ne s'effondre pas. De son côté, Drago se maudissait de se retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse devant celui qui était sa Némésis depuis plus de huit ans. Harry jugeant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'infirmerie dans ses conditions, resserra sa prise sous les épaules de Malefoy, vérifia que le blond le tenait bien et se penchant légèrement passa son bras libre sous les genoux de celui-ci.

« Que fais-tu Potter ? souffla Drago d'une voix éteinte.  
- Je vais te porter. Laisse toi faire.  
- Hors de question riposta le Serpentard paniqué.  
- Malefoy, pour une fois ferma la et laisse-toi faire ou je ne réponds plus de moi. »

Et Harry souleva le Serpentard qui inconsciemment se blottit étroitement contre son sauveur allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Drago sur son cou. Le survivant avança précautionneusement avec son précieux fardeau mais ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à destination tellement ses muscles étaient endoloris. Dés qu'ils franchirent la porte Madame Pomfresh se rua sur eux. Elle indiqua un lit à Harry puis auscultant son patient interrogea :

« Puis-je savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? »

Bien qu'elle aurait ri au nez de celui qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour elle verrait Harry Potter avec Drago Malefoy dans ses bras, l'infirmière jugea plus urgent de s'inquiéter de son patient.

« Il a été tabassé par quatre élèves, répliqua Harry la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Ils ont prit la fuite à mon arrivée. »

Madame Pomfresh opina puis partit dans son officine chercher potions et onguents pendant qu'Harry prenait une chaise et s'installait non loin de Malefoy.  
Alors que l'infirmière finissait de soigner Drago, la directrice entra. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Potter assis prés du lit du Serpentard.

« Mr Malefoy, intervint le professeur Mac Gonagall après que Poppy lui eut fait part de l'état de santé du jeune homme, j'aimerais savoir qui vous a fait cela ?»

Drago serra les lèvres et détourna le regard.

« Mr Malefoy, vous taire ne servira à rien. C'est la quatrième fois depuis la rentrée que l'on s'en prend physiquement à vous et c'est tout simplement intolérable. »

Harry qui jusqu'alors fixait le sol, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy s'était si peu défendu, redressa brusquement la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi. Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant se succéder dans les magnifiques émeraudes du brun : surprise, colère et compassion. Il voulait tout de Potter sauf de sa pitié aussi ferma t'il ses paupières. Harry se leva alors et se rapprocha de la directrice.

« J'ignore pour les autres fois mais aujourd'hui c'était des septième années. D'après les uniformes je dirai deux Poufsouffle, un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle.  
-Potter !s'exaspéra le Serpentard en le fixant à nouveau.  
- Malefoy, répliqua sèchement le survivant, si tu es masochiste fais toi soigner. »

* Quoique, mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi*

« Connaissez-vous leurs noms ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien Mr Potter, je vais mener ma petite enquête et ses messieurs seront sévèrement punis.  
- Ah quoi bon ! s'exclama Drago avec cynisme. D'autre prendront leur place pour donner une bonne correction à l'ignoble mangemort que je suis. »

Minerva ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu'Harry était estomaqué de voir Drago laissait transparaitre ses sentiments et par l'amertume perçu dans ces quelques mots. Harry avait la vague impression que le Serpentard estimait que ce n'était que justice et il se demanda si Drago, rongé par des remords ne cherchait pas à se punir lui-même en ne se défendant pas.

« Mr Malefoy, si besoin est, nous prendrons les mesures adéquates et d'ailleurs dés ce soir les élèves seront informés que toutes violences à votre égard sera passible d'un conseil disciplinaire voir d'une exclusion, décréta Minerva. Mr Potter, je pense que vous pouvez à présent rejoindre vos amis. »

Harry hésita.

« Dra… Malefoy va rester ici combien de temps ? »

Le professeur Mac Gonagall et Poppy se tournèrent toutes deux vers l'adolescent manifestement éberluées. Que le survivant vienne en aide à Malefoy était une chose mais qu'il semble s'inquiéter pour lui en était une autre.

« C'est…que… qu'on a… un devoir commun à rendre au professeur Slughorn… alors…bafouilla le survivant. »

Pour un peu Drago, retrouvant d'anciennes habitudes, en aurait hurlé de rire en voyant le balafré aussi gêné pourtant une part de lui aurait voulu lui caressait la joue et le prendre dans ses bras. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond.

« Je pense le garder pour le week-end, répondit cependant l'infirmière.  
- Euh, d'accord bonne fin de journée. »

Et l'élu se précipita hors de la pièce.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ron sirotait une bieraubeurre aux trois balais. Ron caressait distraitement la main de la jeune femme. Il était heureux de trouver enfin une occasion d'être avec la brunette, depuis la rentrée ces instants étaient si rares mais l'ombre d'Harry planait entre eux.

« Ron, si nous allions marcher un peu, proposa la jeune fille qui trouvait l'atmosphère de l'auberge oppressante.  
- Si tu veux, approuva le rouquin malgré le froid qu'il régnait en cette fin octobre. »

* * *

Harry couché sur son lit, les yeux fermés, revoyait Drago blottis contre lui, sentant encore son odeur et l'émoi qu'il avait ressenti. L'élu aurait tellement souhaité que cela soit dû à d'autres circonstances.

* * *

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Madame Pomfresh lui avait ressoudé les côtes, réparer le bras et le nez mais l'avait prévenu qu'il souffrirait encore toute la nuit.

Malgré la douleur, un sourire naquît à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pendant que Potter le portait, il avait sentit le cœur de celui-ci s'emballer et Drago qui jusqu'alors n'en avait remarqué que la beauté avait constaté que toutes les émotions que ressentait le brun se reflétait dans ses prunelles. L'ange blond songea qu'il ne devait pas lui être si indifférent que cela au moins qu'il ne fut bon à mettre à l'asile.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le dimanche matin qu'Hermione interrogea Harry sur sa visite à l'infirmerie puisque le jeune homme n'avait pas daigné venir au banquet et que quand ses amis étaient venu le chercher il avait fait semblant de dormir.

« Oh ! Hé bien elle m'a donné de la potion de sommeil mais seulement pour les trois prochains jours et elle a précisé que ce serait la seule fois pour ne pas générer une accoutumance. Elle… »

Harry, gêné, s'interrompit.

« Et elle? L'encouragea Ron.  
- Elle m'a conseillé de voir un psychomage.  
- Et elle a parfaitement raison, approuva Hermione. N'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler du S.S.P.T.  
- Du quoi ? T'a pété quoi ? demanda Ronald complètement perdu.  
- Du S.S.P.T, ou syndrome de stress post traumatique. C'est une réaction psychologique consécutive à une expérience traumatisante. Et question agressions, morts violentes, tortures et j'en passe nous avons tous eu notre dose.  
- Hum, tu as versé quoi dans ton jus de citrouille ce matin ? demanda Ron en fronçant le nez.  
- J'ai simplement lu quelques articles dans une revue médicale moldue sur le sujet pendant les vacances. Ron tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau de stupidité, s'exclama la brunette terriblement vexée.»

Harry avait prétexté être fatigué et vouloir aller se coucher pour ne pas assister à une énième dispute.

* * *

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Harry reprit les cours le lundi suivant et depuis la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, le jeune homme attendait impatiemment le cours de potion. Harry avait brièvement narré à Ron et Hermione l'agression dont avait été victime Drago. La Gryffonne bien qu'appréciant peu le blondinet avait compatit mais Ron avait éclaté de rire sous l'expression courroucée de sa petite amie. Harry avait réussi à faire bonne figure mais avait passé le reste du week-end à s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard.

* * *

Drago qui en dépit des soins donnés par Pomfresh garder une fine mais profonde entaille sur la joue droite prit place devant son chaudron qu'il partageait avec le survivant déjà installé.

« Malefoy, le salua Harry. »

Le Serpentard haussa ses sourcils. A quoi donc Harry s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Malefoy le remercie. Dépité et furieux Harry laissa tombé violemment son livre sur la table.

« Je pensais… enfin si cela te conviens qu'on pourrait se retrouver mercredi à la bibliothèque pour notre devoir de potion. Il ne nous reste que cinq jours pour le rendre, proposa pourtant l'élu sans accorder un regard au vert et argent.  
- Euh, d'accord Potter. »

Slughorn arriva enfin et commença à expliquer les étapes qu'ils auraient à suivre pour réaliser la potion du jour.

* * *

**Au sujet de la revue médicale:** je sais que les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes mais rien ne contre-indique qu'ils aient des revues médicales sachant que la première année est commune aux professions médicales(du moins en France) et ils pourraient avoir garder des amis devenus médecins.  
Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

**Bêta**: Lilidu33

* * *

Depuis leur première potion commune et après une remarque acerbe de Malefoy, Harry et lui avaient convenu que le Serpentard dirigerait les opérations et qu'Harry suivrait les instructions de l'ange blond. Si dans un premier temps, cet arrangement avait rendu le rouge et or furieux il devait avouer que grâce à cette stratégie toutes leurs potions avaient obtenues au minimum un E.

« Donne-moi les racines de gingembre. »

Autrefois Harry se serait formalisé du ton sec et du manque de politesse du prince des Serpentard mais il avait fini par s'y habituer surtout qu'en dehors de ce cours Malefoy ignorait tous les élèves sauf Blaise et Théo. Harry en attrapa quelques unes et les tendit à son coéquipier. Drago s'en saisit effleurant au passage la paume du brun. Il eut soudain l'impression de manquer d'air prolongeant plus que nécessaire ce contact.

« Malefoy… la potion, le rappela à l'ordre le survivant dont les joues s'étaient empourprées . »

Drago pinça ses lèvres puis les humecta en y passant la pointe de sa langue tout en ajoutant les racines qu'il venait de couper dans le chaudron. Ce simple geste mit Harry au supplice et il se mit à remuer la potion plus vigoureusement.

« Doucement Potter, susurra le Serpentard en posant sa main sur celle du Gryffondor et en le ralentissant, de la douceur et du doigté. Tu verras ce sera beaucoup mieux. »

Harry déglutit péniblement et réprima un frisson devant l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit.

« Savais-tu que le gingembre est réputé chez les moldus pour être aphrodisiaque ? fit Harry en s'insultant de cinglé pour ce qu'il venait de dire »

* Ferma-la Harry avant de te ridiculiser encore un peu plus. *

Drago amusé, adressa au survivant un sourire éclatant. Celui-là même qu'Harry trouvait trop rare et irrésistible.

« Potter ne serait pas aussi innocent qu'on l'affirme ! »

Drago se rembrunit.

« Ou alors c'est la femelle belette qui t'a initié ? »

L'élu écumant de rage marcha volontairement sur le pied du Serpentard, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Gin' est une fille formidable et je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une traînée elle est encore vi… »

Harry s'interrompit confus de ce qu'il avait faillit révéler. Drago le toisa de toute sa hauteur puis réalisant ce que cette semi-confidence signifiait, il retrouva le sourire. Ainsi, pensa le blond, Potter fréquente Ginny Weasley depuis sa sixième année mais leur relation n'est pas assez sérieuse pour qu'ils passent à l'acte.

Ayant achevé la potion le blond en remplit une fiole qu'il boucha puis la prenant entre le pouce et l'index Drago la secoua énergiquement lui faisant imprimer un va et vient qui fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Harry tant celui-ci trouvait le geste subjectif. Le prince des serpents le dévisagea avec un rictus railleur s'émerveillant de voir le survivant piquer un fard aussi facilement.

* * *

« Cela se passe bien les cours de potion avec Malefoy ? l'interrogea Hermione au déjeuner.  
- Comment veux-tu que ça se passe bien avec la fouine, s'indigna son petit ami. »

Harry sourit. Ronald ne changerait jamais.

« Plutôt bien finalement. Cela pourrait être pire. »

La brunette acquiesça.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Pour preuve ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous êtes encore retrouvé en retenue.  
- Ce qui en soit est un exploit pour Harry, s'exclama Dean.  
- Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête vous me préviendrez à moins que vous voulez vous convertir en Serpentard.  
- Ne te vexe pas Harry, répondit Neville. Je trouve au contraire que cela prouve ta maturité. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je dois rejoindre Hannah pour l'aider en botanique. »

Ron qui mâchait un morceau de rognon l'avala et s'étonna :

« Depuis quand Neville a autant d'assurance et qu'il a des rendez-vous avec des filles ?  
- Depuis qu'il est devenu la coqueluche des damoiselles en pamoison devant un héros de la résistance, riposta Hermione agacée.  
- Ne vous y mettez pas aussi. Vous me donnez mal au crâne, s'énerva Harry en croisant les prunelles acier de Malefoy qui jouant avec sa fourchette regardait dans leur direction. »

Le survivant se leva sans toucher à son dessert.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure je vais voir Madame Pomfresh. »

Ron lâcha sa fourchette considérant son meilleur ami avec un air pantois.

« Ferme la bouche Ron. Vas-y Harry, on se retrouve en botanique. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé à ses amis, l'élu se dirigea vers le parc. Il n'avait cours que dans une heure. Harry trouva refuge près du lac, derrière le bosquet de buissons où il venait souvent avec Ginny. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Drago arriver.

« Malefoy ! »

Le vert et argent s'assit près du survivant plus que stupéfait.

« Depuis quand est-on assez proche pour que tu me suives et viennes t'asseoir près de moi ? »

Drago ne releva pas l'ironie mais répliqua :

« Si je t'ai suivi c'est que je voulais te parler sans témoin. Je… »

Le jeune homme grimaça et déclara d'une traite :

« Jevoulaisteremercierpourtonaidel'autrejour.  
- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter intelligemment ?  
- Je te remercie pour ton aide de l'autre jour et ne m'oblige plus jamais à le répéter ou je te tue, répéta le blond après une courte hésitation.  
- Bien c'est fait mais tu n'avais pas à me remercier c'était tout naturel, affirma Harry qui se demandait s'il devait se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
- Ouais, si tu le dis, grommela Drago visiblement peu convaincu. Bon je te laisse.  
- Ouais.  
- A mercredi.  
- Pourquoi, rétorqua Harry avec humour, tu ne comptes pas aller en cours d'ici là ? »

Malefoy lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Voyons Malefoy. Cela s'appelle de l'humour, fit le Gryffon un brin ironique.  
- Hilarant, répliqua le blond avec dédain. »

* Qu'il est lunatique celui-là ! *

** Stupide Gryffondor ! **

* * *

Harry scrutait le ciel avec résignation. De là où il était, les ronflements de Ron lui parvenaient. Il soupira. Non content d'aimer les hommes ce qui en soit lui posait déjà un énorme problème, il avait l'impression d'être irrésistiblement attiré par une fouine blonde réputée pour être son pire ennemi. Harry se lamentait sur son sort. Il voulait oublier Malefoy, oublier qu'à chacun de ses regards son cœur ratait un battement, qu'à chaque sourire de l'ange blond il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Comment pouvait-il ressentir des feux d'artifices en lui pour un ex-mangemort hautain et sournois les ayant persécuté Ron, Hermione et lui pendant des années ? C'était décidé Harry devait tout faire pour oublier cette toquade mais en se demandant cependant comment faire puisqu'il le voyait du matin au soir et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble en potion. Harry épuisé, décida d'aller s'allonger à défaut de dormir il reposerait ses muscles tendus par de trop longues périodes d'éveil.

* * *

Il était onze heures passées quand Harry descendit ce mercredi là. Hermione et Ron installés près de la cheminée lui sourirent. Harry après un cauchemar où c'était mêlé l'image de Voldemort et celle du corps nu de Malefoy s'était levé et avait été se réfugier dans la salle commune jusqu'à six heures au matin puis il était retourné dans son dortoir où une fois n'était pas coutume il s'était rendormi.

Avec le devoir de potion prévu avec Malefoy Harry avait oublié que samedi se jouerait le match de quidditch Serpentard/Gryffondor, aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre Ginny leur annoncer tandis qu'il prenait place entre ses deux amis qu'elle avait planifié un entrainement supplémentaire le soir même.

« Mais Gin', quand vais-je faire mes devoirs, protesta Ron abattu devant la somme colossale de parchemins qui lui restait à remplir. »

Le pauvre Ron, avec les entrainements du lundi, jeudi et vendredi avait déjà énormément de mal à rendre à temps ses copies alors avec celui-ci en supplément les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Harry ne rencontrait plus ce problème puisqu'il profitait d'une partie de ses insomnies pour noircir des parchemins pour ses professeurs. Il savait que ses devoirs n'étaient pas de bonne qualité mais il se maintenait malgré tout dans la moyenne.

Ginny haussa les épaules et s'éloigna non sans un regard appuyé à Harry et sans lui avoir murmuré qu'il avait une tête à faire peur.

« Je t'avais pris quelques toasts, déclara Hermione, mais Ron les a tous engloutis. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé vieux mais c'était trop tentant.  
- Ce n'est rien. Il est déjà onze heure et quart. Je me rattraperais au déjeuner.  
- Harry, tu…  
- Oui Hermione ?  
- Non rien. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 7

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

* * *

Drago était déjà penché sur un livre quand Potter le rejoignit. Il avait cinq minutes de retard et cela avait mis le blondinet hors de lui. Voyant que le Serpentard ne comptait pas lui indiquer où il en était Harry s'installa et s'empara d'un livre que le vert-argent avait entassé sur la table. Il se mit à le feuilleter sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

« Tu comptes t'amuser longtemps le balafré ? questionna Drago acidement.  
- En réalité Malefoy, j'escomptais te laisser faire tout le travail, rétorqua l'élu en mentant effrontément.  
- Espèce de sale petit… »

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de finir que Madame Pince fondit sur eux les priant de se calmer et les informant qu'à la prochaine incartade ils seraient sommés de quitter les lieux.

« Bon Malefoy, si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi. A moins que ce soit à moi de faire tout le devoir, le provoqua le survivant.  
- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu expert en potion, se rengorgea le blond ce qui fit sourire Harry.  
- Ah parce que toi tu l'es ? fit le Gryffon faussement surpris.  
- Potter ! s'irrita le Serpentard. »

Mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude lui indiquant la bibliothécaire qui revenait vers eux.

« Attrape le plus de bouquin que tu peux et ferme la, Malefoy. »

De mauvaise grâce, le blond obéit et suivit Potter dans le couloir.

« Et maintenant où on va ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu nous as fait virer de la bibliothèque et tu ne sais pas où aller, s'époumona Drago.  
- Si toi et tes petits copains n'avaient pas incendié la salle sur demande pour me tuer, on aurait su où aller. »

Drago pila net, lâcha ses livres et devint livide.

« Malefoy, appela Harry en revenant vers lui. Hé ! Tu vas répondre ? »

Le Serpentard pour toute réponse décocha un uppercut au Gryffondor qui surpris ne put l'esquiver. Harry oubliant toute retenue sauta à son tour sur Drago le faisant basculer et se mit à le marteler de coup de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le blond ne se défendait même pas. A califourchon sur le vert et argent, Harry fixa le visage impassible de son ennemi de toujours puis avivant ses lèvres rosées, d'abord indécis il se pencha sur le prince des Serpentard et posa sa bouche sur celle du blond. Drago écarquilla les yeux et réprima un hoquet de surprise. Harry réalisant ce qu'il faisait se recula avant que sa Némésis n'ait pu réagir puis abandonnant ses affaires sur place se sauva en courant.

* * *

Ron soupira pour la énième fois maugréant contre sa sœur et ses entrainements de quidditch, lui qui avait prévu de faire ses devoirs ce soir et de proposer à Hermione un tête à tête dans l'après-midi. La brune assisse à ses côtés lisait un livre d'arithmancie emprunté à la bibliothèque. De temps à autre elle levait les yeux sur le rouquin et lui souriait en lui pressant le bras en guise d'encouragement.

Ron venait de claquer brutalement son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal quand Harry surgit tel un beau diable sortant de sa boîte, passa devant eux sans les regarder et entra dans son dortoir en claquant la porte.

Hermione et Ron, perplexes, se regardèrent. Telle qu'était l'humeur d'Harry, il était certain que quoique ses amis lui disent, le survivant n'entendrait rien. La Gryffonne le suivit tout de même bientôt imité par son petit ami.

« Harry ? appela-t-elle alors que celui-ci allongé sur le ventre avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.  
- Vieux, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Si c'est cette affreuse fouine…  
- Ron, le coupa Hermione exaspérée. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? »

Harry se redressa, le visage défait, les yeux rougis.

« Malefoy ne m'a rien fait, décréta le survivant avec dureté malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à la mâchoire suite au coup de poing du blond.  
- Mais, balbutia Hermione, dans ce cas pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil et puis comme tu étais censé être avec Malefoy que veux-tu qu'on en conclut ?  
- Malefoy ne m'a rien fait, répéta le brun, c'est plutôt ce que moi j'ai fait qui me pose un problème. »

Et Harry s'enferma dans un silence oppressant ignorant les demandes d'explication de ses amis.

* * *

L'entrainement de quidditch ce soir là ne fut pas glorieux. Ron, stressé par l'approche du match n'arrêta aucun souafle . Carolyn Fraser une des poursuiveuses entra en collision avec l'un des batteurs et si le second batteur et Ginny n'était pas intervenus elle serait tombée de son balai. Harry encore sur le coup des émotions ressenties plus tôt dans l'après-midi volait sur son nouveau balai, un Fatal Météore , un peu au hasard sans réellement s'occuper du vif d'or et finit par recevoir un cognard dans l'estomac se cognant alors contre un des poteaux de la zone de but.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin et madame Pomfresh insista pour le garder toute la journée.

* * *

Une fois que Ron et Hermione furent rassurés sur le sort de leur ami, ils revirent main dans la main vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ron soupira en arrivant dans leur salle commune qui était relativement calme pour un mercredi soir. Il avait encore une dissertation pour Flitwick à faire et il devait corriger son devoir d'astronomie. Il se tourna vers Hermione, lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Malgré les traits tirés et l'angoisse qu'on lisait dans les iris de bronze d'Hermione, il la trouvait magnifique plus désirable que jamais. Il aurait tué quiconque l'aurait regardé avec trop d'insistance tant la jalousie le rongeait dés qu'un autre homme l'approchait.

« Je suis désolé Mione, murmura tendrement Ron, j'ai encore tellement à faire.  
- Et si je corrigerais ta copie pour le professeur Sinistra pendant que tu copiais sur mon devoir de sortilège ? »

Ebahi, Ronald resta quelques secondes bouche bée.

« Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ?  
- Non, pour nous, sourit Hermione en embrassant le rouquin passionnément sans prêter attention aux sifflements grivois qui s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Car je compte bien emprunter la cape d'Harry pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité ajouta t'elle plus bas sur un ton pleins de promesses. »

* * *

A la table des Serpentard, Drago rongeait son frein en se demandant où était passé " ce fichu survivant ".

« Drago, lui reprocha Zabini, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit. »

Drago hocha la tête dans sa direction puis reprit son vit Granger et la belette entrer dans la grande salle mais toujours pas de balafré. Déçu le blondinet reposa son bol sans y avoir goûté et s'excusa auprés de Blaise. Il se rendit devant la salle de métamorphose et attendit l'arrivée du professeur.

** Potter ne pourra pas éternellement m'éviter. Il sera bien obligé de venir en cours.**

Cette pensée le rassena et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe dix minutes plus tard. Pourtant quand les élèves furent tous installés Drago dut se rendre à l'évidence : Harry n'était pas venu.

« Malefoy chuchota Théo. Tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu lorgnes sur Weasley et Granger comme tu le fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu prépares un mauvais coup ! »

Drago jeta une œillade désabusée sur Nott. Les trois heures suivantes lui parurent bien longues et il se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite Binns puis Flitwick.

« Tu viens manger ? interrogea Blaise à la fin de l'heure de sortilège.  
- Je vous rejoins après, répliqua le blond. »

Drago s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc pour fumer une cigarette quand il entendit la belette femelle dire à Loufoca :

« Non, rassure-toi. Normalement Harry sort de l'infirmerie ce soir. »

Drago se rapprocha dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus. Mais Luna l'aperçut.

« Tiens Malefoy tu cherches quelque chose, demanda t'elle avec son air rêveur puis sans attendre de réponse elle déclara à Ginny : A mon avis, il a le cerveau envahi par les Joncheruines ce pauvre Malefoy. »

Le Serpentard indigné mais s'apercevant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucunes informations se résigna à entrer dans la grande salle. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir entre Blaise et un cinquième année, Drago vit Granger et Weasmoche en plein conciliabule. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers eux. Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent tandis que Ron se crispait prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin comme leurs amis les plus proches et Malefoy se demanda, agacé, s'il ne devenait pas suicidaire en les voyant tous tournés vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que veux Malefoy ? cracha Ron.  
- J'ai cru comprendre que Potter était à l'infirmerie, lança le vert et argent avec un zeste d'arrogance.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore sale fouine ?  
- Moi rien si ce n'est que je devais lui donner notre devoir de potion pour qu'il le relise, prétexta le vert-argent.  
- Hé bien, tu devras attendre, riposta de nouveau Ron avec humeur.  
- On doit le rendre demain, insista le Serpentard. »

Hermione scruta Drago se demandant ce qui convenait de faire. Et malgré le masque figé sur le visage du blond elle crut voir une supplication dans son regard d'acier.

« Je suppose que tu peux toujours aller lui apporter à l'infirmerie mais je ne sais pas si cela pourra t'être d'une grande utilité. Il était encore inconscient ce matin. »

Drago prit sur lui pour rester impassible.

** Mais qu'est ce que cet imbécile a encore fait ? **

Dean qui écoutait en silence depuis le début de la conversation questionna :

« Et au fait il pourra jouer le match samedi avec le cognard qu'il s'est pris ?  
- Dean ! s'exclama Neville tu ne veux pas non plus aller t'asseoir chez les Serpentard.  
- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là. Non mais quel joli vieux couple, ironisa Drago en s'éloignement rapidement sous les regards furieux des deux Gryffondor. »

Le blond revint vers Blaise, attrapa un morceau de pain et lui annonça :

« On se retrouve plus tard. »

Sachant qu'il aurait été inutile d'aller errer du côté de l'infirmerie, l'héritier Malefoy revint sur ses premières intentions et sortit dans l'air frais de novembre. Il s'adossa à un chêne où il alluma sa cigarette.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: **Une dernière petite précision pour les textes entre astérisques: *pensée Harry* et **pensée Drago**

**Bêta**: Lilidu33

* * *

Hermione et Ron furent heureux de voir qu'Harry se sentait mieux bien qu'il leur sembla épuisé et blafard.

« Tu as vu Malefoy ? s'enquit la brunette.  
- Non, pourquoi j'aurais dû ? s'étonna Harry sur la défensive.  
- La fouine est venue nous voir ce midi, expliqua Ron. Il voulait te donner votre copie pour Slug afin de la relire.  
- Ah ! Non, il n'est pas venu.  
- J'aurais cru, fit son amie en haussant les épaules. Il n'est pas venu en cours cet après-midi. Ginny nous a dit que tu sortais ce soir, enchaîna t'elle.  
- Après le repas. Je vous retrouverai dans la salle commune. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry resserra le col de son pull.

* Quelle idée de sortir sans cape par un froid pareil alors que Ron et Hermione m'attendent au chaud dans la tour des Gryffondor.*

Pourtant l'élu continua d'avancer vers le lac. A mi-chemin, il remarqua une lueur incandescente suivi d'une expiration bruyante. Par réflexe, Harry sortit sa baguette. Dans l'obscurité il n'apercevait qu'une ombre. Cependant une certitude l'envahit, il baissa sa baguette puis avançant nonchalamment :

« Il me semble pourtant t'avoir expliqué les méfaits du tabac, reprocha le brun.  
- Pourquoi Harry ? riposta Drago en insistant sur le prénom.  
- Pourquoi quoi ? Le tabac ou pourquoi je suis là ?  
- Tu m'agaces Potter.  
- C'est réciproque, répliqua l'élu en s'asseyant tout en évitant les nombreux mégots qui jonchaient le sol. Tu es resté là toute l'après-midi.  
- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?  
- Ecoute Malefoy, je venais m'excuser mais étant donné ton humeur je préfère partir avant que l'un de nous deux fasse encore une connerie.  
- Parce que pour toi c'était une connerie. »

Surpris par le ton véhément du vert-argent, Harry se releva et affirma :

« Oui c'était une erreur monumentale. Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur mon instabilité mentale après tout toi et tes copines Ombrage et Skeeter l'avez déjà proclamé haut et fort. »

Drago se mettant à la hauteur d'Harry leva sa baguette avec l'envie d'en découdre. Le Gryffondor l'imita. Ils se toisèrent attendant l'un et l'autre un sort qui ne vint jamais. La fureur que le Serpentard lisait dans les émeraudes du brun rivalisait avec la déception que lui ressentait. Harry baissa sa baguette et fit demi-tour.

« Potter, attends. »

Drago lui tendit son sac qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir la veille et un parchemin.

« Tu n'auras qu'à rajouter ton nom dessus. »

* * *

Quand Harry, après avoir erré dans le château revint dans la salle commune presque trois heures plus tard, il trouva Hermione et Ron enlacés dans un fauteuil.

« Où étais-tu passé ? interrogea Ron d'un ton accusateur.  
- Avec Malefoy.  
- Quoi ? éructa le rouquin.  
- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié à cause de vous qui m'avez laissé en plan lors du premier cours de potion je dois me coltiner sa majesté le roi des Serpentard pour les devoirs de potion.  
- De un, ce n'est pas de notre faute, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir ce que Slughorn mijotait et de deux, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de nous prévenir pour ne pas nous inquiéter, rétorqua Hermione coléreuse. »

Penaud, Harry qui avait regretté son éclat avant même d'avoir achevé sa tirade, s'excusa platement alléguant que " la fouine lui tapait sur les nerfs."

* * *

Neville sourit à Luna. Ils avaient passés la soirée à bavarder. Luna lui avait parlé de sa mère, de la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, de la douleur causée par sa perte. Elle raconta les recherches de son père sur les ronflaks cornus. Et Neville prenait plaisir à l'écouter lui narrant à son tour sa passion pour la botanique, ses rêves, ses espoirs, son manque de confiance qu'il ressentait toujours au fond de lui-même, même si depuis la bataille finale il avait acquis une certaine notoriété.

* * *

Ginny, assise sur son lit, les genoux légèrement remontés de sorte à pouvoir poser ses avant-bras dessus, tenait entre ses doigts tremblants une photographie où elle était assisse entre les jambes du survivant, la tête tournée et levée vers lui. Harry se penchait ensuite sur elle et l'embrassait longuement puis les jeunes gens regardaient de nouveau l'objectif. Derrière eux une Hermione échevelée riait aux éclats devant un Ronald trempé de la tête aux pieds. Elle venait de lui lancer un _aquamenti _parce qu'il l'avait tellement chatouillée qu'elle était tombée dans le foin. Le cliché avait été pris une semaine avant qu'Harry ne rompe, alors que tous oscillaient entre rires et pleurs car malgré les morts la vie continuait. La terre continuait de tourner. Des larmes perlèrent entre les longs cils de l'adolescente. Elle pleurait son frère, ses amis et la perte de son grand amour.

Elle avait si mal. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, une tornade d'émotions la secouait. La tendresse, le regret, la tristesse et la résignation se mixaient à tant d'autres sensations que Ginny n'arrivait pas à analyser. Ginevra souffrait de devoir sourire et de jouer au bonheur parfait dans les bras du survivant alors que tout n'était que comédie. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle poursuivrait cette mascarade aussi longtemps qu'Harry le souhaiterait car en dépit de l'amertume de la situation cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir totalement perdu.

* * *

Drago, enfermé dans la salle de bain jeta sur la porte un sort d'insonorisation qu'il avait verrouillée au préalable. Sûr de ne pas être dérangé il laissa libre cours à son chagrin, hurlant sa frustration. Il était un Malefoy. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé mais ce que Drago souhaitait ardemment depuis six mois lui resterait à jamais inaccessible.

Drago se contempla dans le miroir qui surplombait un lavabo aux robinets d'argent. Il examina sa peau trop pâle, ses iris gris reflétant une dureté que ses traits fins démentaient, ses cheveux blonds effilés lui tombaient sur les épaules, la fine cicatrice sur sa joue droite vestige de son agression. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le jeune homme crispa les dents revoyant son père lui admonester :

« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Un Malefoy reste de marbre et n'a aucunes faiblesses. Il reste digne en toutes circonstances. »

Alors Drago dans un accès de rage fracassa le miroir pour ne plus y voir son reflet. De l'autre côté de la porte Blaise tempêtait sur son ami qui refusait d'ouvrir.

* * *

Quand Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron le lendemain, il sentit que la rancœur provoquée par la dispute de la veille ne s'était pas totalement dissipée. Cependant Hermione sachant à quel point les deux garçons pouvaient être têtu décida malgré sa propre rancune de ne pas les laisser envenimer la situation.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller voir Hagrid avant le repas de ce soir ?  
- On a entrainement de quidditch, lui opposa Ron d'une voix lugubre.  
- En fait, non. J'ai discuté avec Gin' avant votre arrivée et elle l'a annulé. Elle a mis une note sur le tableau d'affichage. »

Hermione préféra taire le motif de la rouquine qui ne se sentait pas bien après sa courte nuit.

« C'est d'accord pour moi, répondit Harry. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.  
- Bon d'accord, ronchonna Ron, mais pas question de manger chez lui. »

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire sous l'œil agacé du rouquin qui finit pourtant par rire à son tour.

La journée n'avança pas assez vite au goût d'Harry qui sentit dans tous les cours le regard insistant de sa Némésis posé sur lui. Il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver en potion avec lui mais il aurait déjà voulu que le soleil fut couché tellement il aspirait à retrouver son lit. Un mal de crâne lancinant le torturait depuis le début d'après-midi et il restait deux heures de cours dont la fameuse heure de potion.

* * *

A la fin de l'heure de sortilège, Drago suivait Blaise en direction des cachots quand un deuxième année lui apporta un morceau de parchemin.

« Le professeur Gemechange m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci, fit l'élève visiblement terrifié. »

Drago était désormais habitué, lui qui avait été la coqueluche de nombreuses filles qui rêvaient de sortir avec le beau et arrogant Drago Malefoy, qui avait été plus au moins, selon les maisons, populaire était à présent fuit, montré du doigt, insulté, menacé mais le blond n'y prêtait plus que peu d'attention.

* * *

Harry prit place devant son chaudron surpris de ne pas voir Malefoy. Slug commença par ramasser les devoirs puis enchaîna sur un cours théorique.

« Ah, avant que je n'oublie Mr Potter vous ferez une copie de vos notes pour votre partenaire puisque le professeur Mac Gonagall a chamboulé mon programme en le convoquant sur l'heure, pesta le vieil Horace.  
- Je souhaite bon courage à Malefoy pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouches d'Harry, souffla Ron hilare. »

Harry fusilla son ami du regard mais s'appliqua à écrire contentieusement. Tout en se demandant pourquoi la directrice avait voulu voir le Serpentard. Quand ils sortirent du cachot froid et humide, Harry dont le mal de crâne avait empiré demanda :

« Cela vous ennuie si on remets à demain la visite chez Hagrid. On aura qu'à y aller après le match.  
- Non, répondit Ron soucieux devant la mauvaise mine du survivant.  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas je monte me coucher. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

_Les yeux fermés, Harry embrassait Drago, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Le blond le repoussa légèrement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry lui enserra les mains pour l'en empêcher et remit en place une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les iris d'acier de son ancien ennemi._

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci puis se recula de nouveau et ses émeraudes se perdirent un instant dans les yeux orageux de Drago qui esquivait un petit sourire coquin. Harry saisit les deux pans de la chemise du blond faisant sauter un à un les boutons nacrés. Il se pencha sur Drago en lui léchant et lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille tout en continuant sa besogne.

Quand le dernier bouton céda, le brun lui caressa le torse admirant au passage la musculature de son blond. Drago poussa lentement son partenaire vers le lit où il le fit basculer posant ses lèvres le long de sa gorge puis soulevant et ôtant le t-shirt d'Harry, il vint lui lécher et lui aspirer un sein. Harry gémit en sentant les dents du vert et argent lui mordiller le téton pendant que ses propres mains exploraient le corps de son amant. Drago à califourchon sur le bassin du rouge et or frottait à coups de petits déhanchements son sexe durci sur le ventre du brun faisant monter chez celui-ci une vague de désir le laissant frémissant.

Involontairement le corps d'Harry répondit en s'arquant davantage faisant sourire son partenaire. S'inclinant de nouveau sur la gorge palpitante qu'il embrassa fiévreusement, Drago chuchota :

« Non, pas encore. Laisse-toi faire Harry. »

Et la bouche du jeune homme descendit doucement, parcourant chaque parcelle du corps de son ancien ennemi. Drago tout en poursuivant cette délicieuse torture, enhardi par les râles de plaisir du Gryffon vint se placer entre ses cuisses et commença à déboutonnait le jeans d'Harry qui eut un sursaut quand un nouveau déferlement de désir le submergea lui faisant perdre le sens des réalités.

Drago ne rencontrant aucune résistance continua sur sa lancée et d'une main sure il passa la barrière du boxer qu'il fit légèrement glisser. Répondant instinctivement à la demande tacite du blond, Harry se souleva de sorte à ce que le Serpentard puisse le déshabiller.

Quand Drago posa ses lèvres enflammées sur sa toison brune puis chatouiller le pli de l'aine, l'embrassant encore et encore, Harry ne put retenir une expiration libératoire. Puis quand la bouche du blond vint lui titiller le prépuce puis son gland il lâcha une supplication inaudible.

Le vert et argent masturba le rouge et or tout en poursuivant sa fellation puis un doigt vint caresser l'anus dans un mouvement circulaire allant au même rythme que la bouche du prince sur sa verge tendue. Ce fut dans un cri d'extase qu'Harry jouit et que sa semence se perdit dans la gorge de son amant.

Eveillé subitement, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry sentit un liquide chaud se répandre le long de ses cuisses, dans son pyjama.

« Harry ? Appela Ron du lit voisin. Tout va bien ? »

Harry se racla la gorge.

"Envie de vomir, répondit Harry qui réalisant subitement que le mensonge qu'il venait de débiter devenait réalité se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla. »

Le survivant se redressa, s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son pyjama, rinça le lavabo puis baissant les yeux sur son entre-jambe s'empourpra de honte. Son rêve n'avait jamais été aussi loin, ne lui avait jamais senti aussi réel. Il ferma ses paupières essayant de dissiper le malaise qu'il ressentait. Peine perdue il se rua de nouveau au-dessus du lavabo. Il entendit à peine qu'on tambourinait à la porte.

« Harry, ouvre-moi, Harry?  
- Ron, demanda une voix ensommeillée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien de grave rassure-toi. Tu peux te recouché Neville. C'est juste Harry qui est malade. »

L'élu se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage puis revint vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla.

« Ron, demanda Harry confus, je… tu pourrais m'attraper un pyjama propre ?  
- Ca va Harry ? s'inquiéta le roux.  
- Oui, oui, répondit le brun avec une pâle imitation de sourire. J'ai juste mal à l'estomac et je me suis vomis dessus, affabula t'il.  
- Tu crois que c'est à cause du cognard que tu t'es pris l'autre jour, interrogea Ronald en se rappelant leur dernier entrainement tout en ramenant le linge propre d'Harry.  
- Heu, peut-être. »

Harry se doucha rapidement, se rhabilla et se brossa les dents puis après une profonde inspiration, il retourna se coucher. Neville s'était endormi mais Ron l'attendait.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
- Non, ça va déjà mieux. Je t'assure, insista le brun devant l'expression sceptique du rouquin. On devrait essayer de dormir sinon on ne sera pas se lever pour le match de demain. »

Longtemps après que Ron eut enfin retrouvé le sommeil, Harry alla fouiller dans sa malle et en sortit la carte du maraudeur. Il regarda directement dans les dortoirs des Serpentard mais contre toute attente Drago ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry commençant à paniquer se sermonna et chercha à se rassurer en arguant que le Serpentard n'avait tout de même pas pu quitter Poudlard. Et il chercha frénétiquement le point représentant Drago.

Quand, enfin, il le trouva une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Il était dans la tour d'astronomie et semblait faire les cent pas. Harry fut tenté d'aller le rejoindre, mais encore mortifié par son dernier rêve, il jugea plus judicieux de s'en abstenir. Il se contenta donc, s'adossant au dos de son lit de surveiller la carte.

* * *

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago marchait de long en large afin d'évacuer le stress accumulé au fils des derniers jours, l'entrevue avec Mac Gonagall en étant l'apothéose. La directrice, tenant parole, avait à l'aide des différents directeurs de maison, retrouvé ses agresseurs qui avaient écopé de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année faisant preuve une fois de plus de la sévérité dont la sorcière pouvait être capable.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui le tenait éveillé, en cette froide nuit de novembre. Il ne cessait de repenser au chaste baiser d'Harry et à son revirement le lendemain. Que croyait donc Potter ? Qu'il était un pantin ? Par Morgane, il était un Malefoy et on ne jouait pas avec un Malefoy. Drago n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à avoir ses conquêtes dans son lit, hommes ou femmes, et il était déconcerté par l'attitude plus qu'ambigu du Gryffondor qu'il avait appris à apprécier devant la douceur et la compréhension qu'il avait manifesté envers sa mère l'été précédent et malgré leurs petites joutes verbales dans leurs rares tête à tête.

Drago se laissa glisser sur les dalles froides du sol et envoya des volutes de fumée de sa baguette d'aubépine. Cette même baguette qui fut un temps celle de Potter et qui vainquit le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le Serpentard se souvint alors du jour où Harry le la lui avait rendue.

** Flashback **

Narcissa venait de rentrer pour répondre à la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée en laissant Drago et Harry sur la terrasse où elle leur avait servi du jus de citrouille bien frais. Cissy se réjouissait que le survivant ait finalement accepté de venir les voir chaque semaine depuis maintenant près d'un mois. Narcissa aimait l'étincelle que chacune des visites du brun allumait dans les yeux acier de son fils, si indifférent et durs depuis son inculpation par le magenmagot pour son allégeance à Voldemort, le genre de regard qu'il prenait d'ordinaire en présence de Lucius. Même si Drago ne paraissait ne pas en avoir conscience, son pire ennemi était celui qui lui redonnait le goût de la vie. Narcissa n'ignorait pas cependant que dès qu'elle avait tourné les talons, qu'ils recommençaient à s'insulter et à vouloir se sauter à la gorge. On n'effaçait pas sept ans de mépris par un coup de baguette magique. Mme Malefoy espérait que ces deux là réaliseraient ce qui lui semblait à elle si évident : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Alors, petit pote Potter, toujours chez tes belettes ?  
- Malefoy ! S'indigna Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les appeler comme ça. »

Le brun s'était levé d'un bon et brandissait sa baguette et Drago eut un sourire amusé. Merlin, qu'il aimait provoquer Harry! Il était si beau en colère.

« Oh, Potter, depuis quand je prends en compte tes désirs, grogna le vert et argent.  
- Depuis que tu m'as supplié de venir revoir ta mère, rétorqua le brun narquoisement.  
- Supplié, suffoqua le blond. Supplié… Un Malefoy ne supplie pas. Je t'ai… simplement incité à revenir.  
- Oui, c'est ça, fit Harry sarcastique puis ne voulant pas que la maîtresse de maison les retrouve en train de se battre il baissa sa baguette et fouilla dans une sacoche qui avait intrigué Drago depuis son arrivée. Il en sortit un étui et reprit : Je crois que ceci t'appartient. »

Interloqué par le brusque changement d'humeur du Gryffondor, Drago prit la boîte qu'il ouvrit. Un hoquet où se mêlèrent effroi et stupeur le secoua.

« Garde-la, rétorqua Drago glacial.  
- Je n'en veux pas et je suis certain que cette baguette te reconnaitrait si tu la reprenais. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis ses dernières semaines, avoua le Gryffon.  
- J'en ai une nouvelle, hoqueta Drago.  
- Je le sais bien, riposta Harry passablement irrité, mais si tu n'en veux pas je l'apporterai chez Ollivander pour qu'il lui trouve un nouveau maître. »

Les pupilles du vert et argent s'élargirent. Il ne voulait plus de cette baguette mais d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait devenir la propriété d'un né-moldu l'horripilait et il finit par accepter de prendre l'étui sous le sourire espiègle d'Harry.

** Fin du Flashback **

Drago soupira. En cours, il avait pris l'habitude de se servir de la baguette acquise après son procès mais dès qu'il était seul et certain de ne pas être observé il ressortait la baguette d'aubépine qui était chargée de son lourd passé.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

Harry sortit de son lit à regret puis se rappelant que dans moins de deux heures il serait en plein match de quidditch il bougonna. Le survivant venait d'enfiler un pull quand Ron pénétra dans le dortoir.

« Ah, tu es réveillé! Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, tu aurais peut-être dû rester couché! »

Déstabilisé, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et répondit :

« Ah, bon !  
- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu as une mine d'inféri ( cadavérique pour les moldus lisant cette fiction).  
- A ce point-là ? demanda l'élu entre lassitude et affolement.  
- Ben ouais… Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh.  
- Si je ne joue pas, Gryffondor devra déclarer forfait alors pas question. »

Et Harry qui en se levant n'était pourtant pas motivé entraina Ron dans la salle commune où Ginny et Hermione les attendaient.

« Harry ! s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais jouer le match, poursuivit son capitaine après l'avoir longuement détaillé.  
- Gin' si je ne joue pas alors Gryffondor perd et puis ça va… Je t'assure, c'est vrai que j'ai connu mieux mais ça ira. Je peux jouer.  
- Harry, essaya à son tour Hermione.  
- Laisse, la coupa Ron en posant sa main sur le bras de la Gryffonne, il ne nous écoutera pas quoi que nous lui disions. »

Alors que les quatre amis entraient dans la grande salle, Harry se sentit de nouveau nauséeux. Il passa prés de la table des Serpentard sans un regard de peur de rencontrer celui de Malefoy. En cet instant précis, il le haïssait et se haïssait avec une violence inouïe. Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas victime d'un sortilège ou d'un philtre d'amour sinon comment expliquer cette attirance, cette obsession pour la fouine, pourtant au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne l'admettre. Ses amis n'insistèrent même pas quand il refusa d'avaler ne serait ce qu'un jus de citrouille mais l'élu vit parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'il leur causait.

Ginny prononça un bref discours avant d'enter sur le terrain, couvant sans cesse le survivant du regard. Harry lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer. Quand les deux équipes se saluèrent, l'élu évita de nouveau de lever la tête vers leur attrapeur.

Le sentiment d'oppression qui l'étouffait " depuis son petit problème nocturne" s'envola dès qu'il fut dans les airs et il en arriva à s'interroger sur ce qui l'avait fait envisager de ne pas jouer. Depuis les gradins, une élève de sixième année commentait le match.

« Fraser passe à Ginny Weasley qui évite un cognard envoyé par le batteur de Serpentard Malcom Baddock. Harper reprend le souaffle mais voulant éviter Demelza Robins il le lâche. Le souafle est récupéré par Weasley qui fonce vers la zone de but. »

Harry après quelques instants à regarder le jeu et à espérer que Ron saurait vaincre son stress, se mit à la recherche du vif d'or. Il savait que s'il voulait gagner le match il ne pourrait éternellement esquiver Malefoy aussi après avoir avalé sa salive, il rassembla son courage et scruta le ciel pour le trouver. Drago à l'autre bout du terrain volait au hasard cherchant le moindre éclat doré.

« Le score est à présent de 60 à 50 en faveur des Serpentard. Graham Pritchard s'apprête à tirer. Oui…non, Ronald Weasley bloque le souafle et le renvoie à Carolyn Fraser qui file à l'autre bout du terrain. »

Serpentard et Gryffondor se livraient un combat acharné, réalisant des acrobaties dignes d'un match de championnat. Serpentard conservait un léger avantage. Cette année l'équipe des verts et argents avait recruté deux batteurs qui auraient pu rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley et toutes les balles perdues par Carolyn, Demelza et Ginny étaient de leurs faits.

Harry était toujours à la recherche du vif d'or, tout en éludant le plus possible un certain blond aux yeux d'argent. Malefoy, lui, s'étonnait de voir le brun faire virer son Fatal météore dans le sens opposé dès qu'il se retrouvait dans son champ de vision. Potter n'avait jamais refusé une confrontation. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il était son meilleur opposant, le seul à lui tenir tête et bien que Drago l'avait, pendant des années, méprisé, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait toujours été impressionné par le répondant du Gryffondor.

« Harper passe à Baddock et Serpentard marque ramenant le score à 120 à 110. »

Dans les tribunes des verts et argents, des ovations retentirent sous les huées des élèves des autres maisons. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron qui semblait épuisé, un coup d'œil vers le reste de l'équipe lui apprit qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Il lui fallait vite attraper le vif d'or. Il fit plusieurs tours de stade évitant avec adresse cognards et joueurs quand il aperçut au-dessus des gradins des Serdaigle un reflet doré. Il accéléra, s'élevant à la hauteur de la petite balle ailée. Suivant la trajectoire de celle-ci, il fondit en piqué avant de se stabiliser pour virer à gauche. Au loin, Malefoy venait dans sa direction.

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de plus en plus de la victoire Malefoy entra dans sa ligne de mire. Ils étaient tous deux à porter de bras du vif d'or. Harry commit l'erreur de croiser les prunelles orageuses de Drago et les images du blond lui aspirant le pénis lui revinrent en mémoire le faisant hésiter quelques secondes de trop.

« Et Drago Malefoy attrape le vif d'or clôturant le match sur le score de 270 à 110 apportant la victoire à son équipe. »

A l'instant où Drago referma les doigts sur la petite balle dorée, il vit l'élu perdre les couleurs que le vent glacé et l'effort physique lui avait procurés. Et il prit peur. Le prince évita la collision de justesse en hurlant :

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Freine. »

Le Gryffondor après avoir stoppé son balai, restait figé à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Alors que les autres Serpentard étaient déjà descendus de leurs balais et se congratulaient, Drago et les Gryffondor avaient bifurqué en direction du brun. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, de la loge directoriale, debout, la baguette brandie, était suspendue à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Par Merlin, Potter tu vas réagir ? Ce n'est qu'un match, pas la fin du monde, s'exclama le blond en se fourvoyant sur la réaction de l'élu. »

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il revivait son songe éveillé. Il ne savait plus où il était. Plus rien n'existait, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait sur un balai en plein vol et que des centaines d'élèves horrifiés l'observaient. Harry vacilla dangereusement et Drago vint lui porter secours se plaçant à sa droite et passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Potter, s'écria t'il de nouveau affolé. »

Ron et Ginny arrivèrent enfin et le rouquin cria :

« Dégage Malefoy. On prend la relève. »

Drago le foudroya du regard. Hermione se mordillait le bout des doigts, trépignant d'impuissance dans les tribunes des rouges et ors. Le prince des Serpentard, à contrecœur rejoignit ses condisciples qui sous les œillades inquisitrices de Zabini qui était descendu des gradins, le félicitèrent pour leur avoir fait remporter la victoire. Mais Malefoy qui en avait pourtant rêvé depuis qu'il jouait au quidditch n'en avait cure. Drago déglutit. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans éveiller des soupçons déjà que Blaise continuait de le dévisager étrangement c'était inutile d'en rajouter.

« Harry, appela Ginevra d'une voix douce tandis que l'arbitre Madame Bibine après avoir réglé un conflit ente les batteurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor arrivait à son tour.  
- Potter vous m'entendez, demanda t'elle. »

Harry parut reprendre ses esprits et acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous pouvez redescendre ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?, l'interrogea le professeur de vol.  
- Il a été malade la nuit dernière. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il joue, intervint Ginny sur un ton chevrotant.  
- Nous allons nous poster de chaque côté de vous Mr Potter, ordonna Madame Bibine après avoir opiné. Au moindre signe de malaise nous pourrons ainsi intervenir. »

Ce fut donc encadré de ses amis et coéquipiers, ainsi que Madame Bibine qu'Harry regagna la terre ferme où Mac Gonagall, Hermione et Madame Pomfresh l'attendaient. Celle-ci se rua sur le rouge et or.

« Seigneur, mais vous êtes bouillant. Vous n'auriez pas dû voler dans cet état. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se moquait de la remarque de l'infirmière mais il n'était pas malade où alors malade d'amour car le survivant venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas une simple attirance qui le poussait vers le blond.

* Par Merlin, pensa Harry, j'aime les hommes et Malefoy par dessus le marché.*

Poppy fit apparaître une civière.

« Ah, non, protesta le brun.  
- Tut, tut ,tut, jeune homme.  
- Mais… Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher.  
- Ne m'obligez pas à vous stupéfixer, intervint alors Mac Gonagall d'une voix d'outre-tombe sous les regards plus qu'ébahis des Gryffondors.  
- Mais professeur… »

Minerva qui jusqu'alors était encore sous le choc l'avada kedavraderisa de ses yeux perçants et ce fut sur un ton cassant qu'elle dit :

« Mr Potter, il y a moins de cinq minutes, il a fallut l'intervention d'un professeur et de tous vos camarades pour vous faire redescendre aussi si Madame Pomfresh estime que vous serez ramené au château sur une civière, il n'y a pas à discuter. »

Drago se doucha rapidement. Ses coéquipiers chahutaient joyeusement, savourant la victoire. Drago, interpellé par un des batteurs prit son air le plus hautain et lui répondit du bout des lèvres. Le batteur haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son voisin de droite. Ils étaient tous habitués à la froideur du prince des Serpentard et n'y prêtaient plus que peu d'attention. Alors que le blond boutonnait sa chemise, Blaise et Théo entrèrent précipitamment.

« Hé, les gars, fit Nott hilare. Ils ont emmené Potter sur un brancard. Le pauvre petit survivant n'a pas supporté la défaite. »

Et les rires de Théo redoublèrent suivis par ceux des joueurs. Seul Blaise qui observait Drago avec attention et celui-ci ne se joignirent pas à l'euphorie ambiante. Malefoy afficha un petit rictus moqueur pour donner le change mais Zabini ne fut pas dupe. Il avait noté le léger frémissement de son ami à l'annonce de Théodore et il l'avait vu secourir Potter un peu plus tôt alors que leur maison vidait les tribunes. Il se promit d'avoir une conversation avec le blond un peu plus tard.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

Ce fut un Harry boudeur que Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie après le déjeuner. L'élu n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir quitté le stade comme un invalide sous les huées des Serpentard agglutinés à la sortie et attendant leurs héros du jour.

Ron essaya d'engager la conversation, lui assurant que les verts et argents trouveraient vite un autre sujet de moquerie mais Hermione resta perdue dans ses pensées n'intervenant que très peu dans la discussion que Ronald finit par réussir à établir. La jeune femme ne cessait de s'interroger sur le comportement ambigu de Malefoy.

Neville et Luna virent également, main dans la main, les voir dans l'après-midi suivi ensuite par Dean qui ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami en déclarant le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Finalement, tu as abandonné les retenues mais pas tes séjours à l'infirmeries. »

Harry répliqua d'une voix posée mais avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

« Si tu dis encore une chose d'aussi stupide je risquerai fort de te faire mentir et de me prendre la retenue du siècle en t'arrangeant le portrait. »

Ils éclatèrent de rires mais Madame Pomfresh vint tous les mettre à la porte affirmant qu'Harry avait besoin de repos.

* * *

Le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh autorisa Harry à reprendre les cours mais pas les entrainements de quidditch. Harry eut beau protester l'infirmière campa sur ses décisions : pas de quidditch pour les trois semaines suivantes.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention aux quolibets des Serpentard et vint s'asseoir près de ses amis. Drago ricana avec ses condisciples quand Potter passa prés de lui mais il était satisfait de voir qu'il allait mieux.

* * *

L'heure de potion arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry et ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il entra dans les cachots. L'élu redoutait de croiser de nouveau les iris aciers de sa Némésis. Cependant Drago ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers lui, l'ignorant même ostensiblement et Harry dont c'était pourtant le souhait quelques minutes plus tôt s'énerva de l'indifférence du Serpentard. Cela n'échappa guère à Drago qui hachant des yeux de scarabées se risquait de temps à autre à une discrète œillade en direction du brun. Une lueur de convoitise et de satisfaction passa furtivement dans les orbes gris mais se sachant épier par Blaise, il ne changea pas d'attitude.

« Hermione, chuchota Ron alors que la brune observait également Malefoy, je fais quoi avec les yeux de scarabées ?  
- Tu les piles, répondit-elle tout en continuant de fixer Drago.  
- Euh ! Mione ? Tu peux m'aider.  
- Pouf, soupira la Gryffondor en se tournant cependant vers son petit ami et en se remettant à la confection de leur potion. »

Harry, passablement énervé, ne prit pas garde aux avertissements donnés par Slughorn au début du cours et ajouta dans le chaudron la poudre de pierre de lune avant les foies de crapauds au moment où Drago ajoutait quelques gouttes d'essence de Belladone.

Une explosion retentissante résonna alors dans le cachot et une fumée opaque recouvra tout. Crachant, toussotant, les élèves cherchèrent péniblement à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Ron agrippait Hermione fermement, de peur de la perdre. Dans le couloir, le professeur Slughorn reprenait difficilement son souffle. Des élèves appuyés contre les murs toussaient encore. D'autres s'étaient assis sur les dalles de pierres froides, haletant, un peu perdus. Soudain Hermione et Théo s'exclamèrent qu'Harry et Drago étaient encore à l'intérieur.

« Par Morgane ! s'exclama le maître des potions en pâlissant. »

De sa baguette, il fit apparaître deux patronus qui filèrent dans le château puis s'appliquant un sortilège de _" têtenbulle" _il retourna stoïquement dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Drago avait chaud et mal au crane. Son corps était perclus de courbatures. Il sentait des ombres danser devant ses paupières lourdes. Une lassitude inhabituelle le maintenait dans un état cotonneux. Il voulut se tourner sur le côté mais ressentit immédiatement le besoin de rester sur le dos. Il voulut pourtant insister mais visiblement cela lui était impossible son corps refusait d'obéir.

Dans le lit voisin, Harry reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, éblouis par les pâles rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Le Gryffon reconnut immédiatement le plafond de l'infirmerie et s'interrogea sur ce qui l'y avait amené. Un flash de l'explosion lui revint et son cœur s'emballa tandis que le prénom de Drago retentit dans sa tête. Il eut soudainement la vague impression de devoir se tourner sur le côté mais il se sentait si bien sur le dos qu'il y resta ne tournant que le cou à la recherche du Serpentard.

« Ah, Potter enfin réveillé! Mr Malefoy ne devrait plus tarder à en faire autant. »

A cet instant, Harry sursauta violemment quand ce qui ressemblait à la voix de Malefoy retentit dans son crâne en déclarant :

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis réveillé vieille harpie.  
- Malefoy, se récria Harry autant indignés par ces paroles que paniqué de les entendre ainsi.  
- Quoi, demanda le blond en gardant les yeux fermés et en ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi Potter l'interpellait de cette façon.  
- Un peu de politesse ça te tuerait ? Tu pourrais ouvrir les yeux si tu veux qu'on sache que tu ne dors plus, s'exclama le brun exaspéré. »

Cette fois ci, le Serpentard s'éveilla complètement et regarda fixement Harry.

« Messieurs, réprimanda Madame Pomfresh, cessez immédiatement ces enfantillages.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en se fusillant du regard. »

Poppy leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'avec ces deux-là elle n'était pas sortie de son chaudron.

L'estomac de Drago grogna furieusement tandis qu'Harry ressentit au même instant la faim le tenailler. A en juger la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

« Est-ce que, demanda Harry, il y a eu d'autres blessés ?  
- Juste vous et Mr Malefoy, le rassura l'infirmière. Mais je suppose que de votre part cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous êtes aussi souvent ici que dans votre salle commune depuis Halloween, ajouta-t-elle avec exagération. »

Harry grimaça en réalisant que cela faisait effectivement trois fois en une semaine qu'il se retrouvait ici.

« Quand pourrons nous sortir ? s'enquit Drago irrité.  
- Vous êtes restés inconscients un peu plus de douze heures aussi vous ne sortirez pas avant que je ne me sois assurée que vous ne garderez aucune séquelle supplémentaire de cet incident. »

Harry hocha la tête comme pour opiner mais un léger détail dans les paroles de Pomfresh le dérangeait sans qu'il ne puisse saisir quoi et ce fut Drago qui lui fit comprendre lequel en répétant avec une voix un peu plus haut perchée que d'ordinaire :

« Aucune séquelle supplémentaire ! »

Madame Pomfresh parut soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle dévisagea les deux garçons à tour de rôle, en cherchant visiblement ces mots. L'infirmière se sentait embarrassée et réfléchissait à comment leur annoncer la nouvelle sans les choquer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Madame Pomfresh entreprit de leur expliquer :

« Hé bien… euh, le professeur Slughorn a minutieusement examiné les débris de l'explosion et plus particulièrement votre chaudron, et euh… Il voulait comprendre comment… enfin comment une telle déflagration a-t-elle pu se produire… et il… il a retrouvé… euh enfin l'amalgame de vos ingrédients de potions… ont laissé aux milieux des résidus calcinés une pierre que les moldus nomment Lapis- Lazuli et…  
- Et, s'impatienta le Serpentard qui désormais redoutait ce qui les attendait.  
- Et, reprit Poppy, cette pierre signifie que le mélange que vous avez concocté a créé un lien de sentiments partagés. »

Harry et Drago contemplèrent l'infirmière avec l'obscur espoir de l'entendre dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie mais devant son expression désolée, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

« Et, cela signifie ? demanda le blond visiblement inquiet sous les grands signes approbateurs d'Harry.  
- Que vous allez ressentir les sentiments, les envies ou les besoins de l'autre et que cela vous entraina à répondre à des pulsions qui ne seront pas forcément les vôtres.  
- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent ils atterrés.  
- Et…et c'est réversible ? s'angoissa Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie que Malefoy sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.  
- Il existe un antidote, le rassura Poppy. »

Le vert et argent, ainsi que le rouge et or poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tandis que Pomfresh continuait :

« Notre maître des potions est en train de le confectionner mais il ne sera pas prêt avant trois à dix jours. Les éléments pour la concrétiser sont pour certains rares et c'est une potion extrêmement compliqué. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un professeur qui l'a déjà réalisée auparavant mais il n'est plus aussi alerte qu'autrefois et il lui manque certains des ingrédients. »

Drago blêmit tandis que la bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit sous le choc des révélations de l'infirmière.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi alors qu'Harry s'ennuyait et que Drago lui tournait le dos, Hermione et Ron obtinrent la permission de lui tenir compagnie. Harry sut immédiatement aux mines compatissantes de ses amis qu'ils n'ignoraient rien des conséquences de l'explosion.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
- Ca va… Enfin, étant donné les circonstances. »

Ron jeta un œil sur le lit voisin et fit à son tour:

« Pauvre vieux, être lié à l'autre fouine. C'est vraiment pas de chance, tu… »

Le rouquin s'interrompit quand il intercepta les hochements de tête négatives d'Harry.

« Je ne dors pas Weasley, tonna Drago sans toutefois se retourner.  
- Oh ! couina Ron dont les oreilles étaient écarlates.  
- J'ai été faire des recherches, s'empressa d'intervenir Hermione, pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive Harry. Vous arrive, se reprit la Gryffonne en voyant Malefoy se tourner pour la mitrailler du regard.  
- Et… ?  
- Oh ! Hé bien, ce phénomène se produit lorsqu'entre en contact simultanément certaines substances… et… et… »

La brunette s'empourpra tant qu'Harry eut pitié d'elle surtout quand il ressentit un amusement dédaigneux qu'il savait provenir du vert et argent.

« Accouche, Granger ! s'impatienta cependant le blond.  
- Et quand… les deux sorciers ou sorcières ont déjà un lien particulier entre eux. »

Une vive surprise se peignit furtivement sur les traits du Serpentard qui reprit bien vite une expression neutre tandis qu'Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

« Comment Harry pourrait déjà avoir un lien quelconque avec cette foui… avec Malefoy ? interrogea Ron complètement ahuri.  
- Oh ! Euh… Je pense que l'on peut considérer euh… la haine qu'ils se vouent depuis si longtemps comme un lien particulier, déclara l'ancienne préfète sceptique.  
- Oui, oui, c'est sûrement ça, répliqua l'élu trop rapidement, sous les ricanements de Drago.  
- Et… euh… les effets fonctionnent comment ? poursuivit le brun exaspéré de sentir Malefoy railleur. Est-ce que l'autre ressent tout…  
- Non, le coupa Mione, en réalité ce lien agit comme des interférences avec vos propres désirs ou pensées. »

Blaise entra à cet instant précis et les regarda tous avec méfiance puis un air médusé s'afficha sur son visage quand il entendit Drago répondre sur le ton d'une conversation de salon :

« Merci pour cette bonne nouvelle, Granger. Ben, quoi, continua t'il plus durement en les voyant le scruter comme s'il était possédé. J'ai bien le droit de vouloir conserver mon intimité.  
- Pu…, commença Ron en se reprenant devant les sourcils froncés de sa petite amie, finalement Harry, si cela rend Malefoy fréquentable, tu devrais peut-être laisser les choses ainsi. Je plaisante, ajouta le Gryffondor en remarquant les regards furieux des deux concernés.  
- Weasley, fit Drago d'une voix doucereuse, on ne t'a jamais dit de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler parce que, tu sais, tu risquerais de finir en bouillie pour veracrasses. »

Ce fut l'infirmière qui vint calmer les esprits en priant les visiteurs de partir.

* * *

Harry et Drago purent retourner en cours le lendemain puisqu'au grand regret des deux jeunes gens ils avaient cours un mercredi sur deux( hé oui si vous faites attention aux dates il y a eu un mercredi où Drago et Harry n'avaient pas cours puisqu'ils ont fait leur devoir de potion).

Quand leurs chemins se séparèrent, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à descendre dans mes cachots et le brun à remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor, Drago se tourna vers le sauveur, lui sourit et lui dit :

« Cela se passera bien, tu verras Potter, Slug aura peut-être l'antidote demain. »

Mais Harry savait bien que le vert et argent fanfaronnait et qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même. La matinée de cours fut éprouvante pour les deux garçons, ayant tous deux du mal à démêler leurs propres sentiments à ceux de l'autre, et plusieurs élèves dont Hannah Abbott et Mickaël Corner finirent par les fixer avec exaspération. D'autres vinrent à penser que Malefoy tentait de provoquer Harry car plus les heures passaient et plus les interactions entre eux semblaient s'accentuer et ils leur arrivaient souvent de faire les mêmes gestes ou de se tourner l'un vers l'autre quand des idées, des réflexions ou des opinions parasites les envahissaient. Hermione, Ron et Blaise leur lançaient fréquemment des regards inquiets.

A la fin du cours de sortilège, Harry attendit que tous les élèves fussent sortis pour se tourner vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le Gryffondor s'avança vers le blond et l'attrapa par le col.

« Bon sang Malefoy, pourrais-tu faire l'effort de te tenir tranquille.  
- Mais, protesta le jeune homme, je n'ai rien fait !  
- Ha non ? Tu es pourtant aussi arrogant, dédaigneux et grossier en pensée qu'au naturel.  
- Oh ça va le balafré. Peut-être veux-tu que j'informe tout Poudlard que le grand Harry Potter m'a embrassé, répliqua le vert et argent narquoisement.  
- Quoi !suffoqua Harry. Tu as pas le droit. Tu ne ferais pas ça, s'affola le brun devant le rictus de plus en plus vicieux du Serpentard, et puis… et puis je ne t'ai pas embrassé… et… et…  
- Quoi, t'a peur que ta rouquine te laisse tomber ? interrogea innocemment le prince des serpents.  
- Ma rouquine ? Oh… Laisse Ginny en dehors de ça Malefoy »

Blaise et Hermione entrant de nouveau dans la salle les interrompirent.

« Harry ?  
- Drago ?  
- On arrive, ripostèrent ils en s'avada kedavrarisant du regard. »

* * *

Ginny et Harry étaient tous deux assis à même le sol, près de la cheminée dans leur salle commune. La jeune fille dévisagea les traits crispés du survivant et ne put s'empêcher de repousser une soyeuse mèche noire qui barrait le front du jeune homme. Harry sourit mais repoussa gentiment la main de la rouquine.

Drago se figea au beau milieu du couloir en proie à une jalousie irraisonnée. Le Serpentard était certain qu'Harry était avec la belette femelle.

Harry eut soudain la tentation de cogner sur n'importe quoi pourvu que cela le défoule et il pesta silencieusement contre Malefoy tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu mettre le blond dans une telle fureur.

« Bon, je monte me coucher, annonça Ginny en embrassant Harry sur la joue.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit-il machinalement. »

* * *

Epuisé par une nuit sans sommeil, Harry était paniqué à l'idée que Malefoy découvre les rêves qu'il faisait tous les soirs, il pria Merlin pour que l'antidote soit prêt le jour même. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus quand Slughorn lui fit un léger signe de tête négatif au petit déjeuner alors qu'Harry le considérait avec insistance. Démoralisé, le jeune homme repoussa ses céréales. Ron, compatissant, essaya de distraire son ami sans succès.

« Allons Harry, tu verras la potion sera prête demain. Slug t'aime beaucoup et il fera tout pour réaliser l'antidote rapidement.  
- Ouais avec la chance que j'ai il ne sera efficace que dans six jours, répliqua Harry la tête cachée et posée sur ses bras croisés sur leur table.  
- Tiens, fit Hermione, le faisant se redresser et lui tendant un parchemin alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir en face d'eux.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Ton devoir de métamorphose.  
- Mon… mais on a pas de devoir à rendre aujourd'hui… Je ne l'ai pas corrigé, fit-il désespéré. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec résignation.

« Je me doutais que tu l'avais oublié quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais laissé dans la salle commune. Rassure toi je l'ai corrigé pour toi.  
- Mione, tu es formidable. »

La brunette rosit de contentement et arbora un air satisfait.

Drago eut l'envie subite d'embrasser Granger.

« Beurk, s'exclama t'il en faisant ainsi se retourner bons nombres de ses camarades.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Potter ? murmura Zabini qui était le seul que Drago avait informé de son infortune.  
- Cet idiot a voulu embrasser Granger.  
- Ah bon ! Je croyais qu'il sortait avec la petite belette. »

Drago, encore plus mécontent suite à la réflexion de Blaise haussa les épaules et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, souhaitant ardemment que le directeur des Serpentard ait bientôt l'antidote de disponible. Au train où vont les choses, pensa le blond, je vais devenir fou avant la fin de la semaine. Harry suivit Drago du regard, lui aussi paraissait avoir peu dormi et semblait passablement de mauvaise humeur. Le Gryffondor songea qu'il ne l'avait pas volé après tout s'il ne l'avait pas royalement ignoré le lundi précédent rien, de tout cela ne serait arrivé.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Note: Je vous ai posté trois chapitres d'un coup car je serai absente quelques temps( environ 10-15 jours) pour raison de santé Bisous**

* * *

Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Harry s'apprêtait à passer une nuit blanche sous la réprobation de ses amis. Alors que les lueurs de l'aube s'affichaient dans le ciel nuageux et froid de novembre, Harry vaincu par la fatigue sombra dans un sommeil agité.

De son côté, Drago avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à songer au brun et plus particulièrement à l'instant où il s'était aperçu des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci avant de rejoindre également les bras de Morphée.

**Flashback **

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Drago surveillait l'allée menant à leur cottage. Il avait mal dormi, taraudé par un cauchemar. Le Serpentard souffla de résignation, depuis son incarcération à Azkaban ceux-ci étaient légions.

La défaite du Seigneur des ténèbres avait relégué la famille Malefoy à un rôle de paria. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort les considéraient comme des traitres cependant que le reste de la population sorcière n'arrivait pas à les dissocier des autres mangemorts. C'était donc d'un commun accord, après sa libération que Drago et Narcissa avaient emménagé dans un petit coin de campagne reculée.

S'occupant comme il le pouvait, le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps à lire ou à aider sa mère dans le jardin mais depuis quelques temps plus rien ne l'intéressait et un profond ennui l'avait envahi. La seule distraction de la semaine était la visite que leur rendait Potter depuis un peu plus d'un mois à présent. Le vert et argent adorait provoquer l'élu qui réagissait au quart de tour. D'ailleurs, le blond reconnaissait volontiers que cela avait été toujours le cas et que l'année précédente avait été mortellement insipide sans sa Némésis.

Par conséquent, c'était avec un mélange d'impatience, de joie et d'un léger zeste d'émotion indéchiffrable qu'il attendait le sauveur du monde sorcier. Drago bougonna. Potter avait une demi-heure de retard. Alors que le prince des serpents commençait à désespérer de le voir arriver et qu'une sourde angoisse l'oppressait, Potter avait le don de s'attirer des problèmes, l'objet de ses pensées apparut sur les graviers du sentier menant cher eux.

Inconscient d'être observé, Harry ferma les yeux et tendit son visage aux rayons du soleil, savourant la moiteur de cette journée d'août bien réconfortante après le pénible hiver qu'il avait passé à la recherche des horcruxes. Ses longs cheveux ébène, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à couper malgré les protestations de Molly Weasley, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Drago retint sa respiration. Par Viviane qu'il était beau ! Rendu pantois par la tournure de ses pensées, le Serpentard resta figé, la bouche ouverte derrière les vitres de sa chambre. Des iris émeraudes se posèrent alors sur lui et le blond se sentit défaillir tant les yeux du rouge et or, où d'habitude s'affichait tristesse et culpabilité, scintillaient de malice lui laissant à penser qu'il se savait épié avant d'ouvrir les paupières et Drago sut qu'il n'aimerait jamais plus un autre homme. Il comprit qu'il en était déjà ainsi depuis de longs mois sans qu'il ne l'appréhende. Son subconscient lui avait toujours su à quel point il s'était langui du brun et que enseveli sous sa haine que Drago pensait éprouver étaient déjà présent des sentiments amoureux. Il prit conscience que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à simuler l'ignorance quand Greyback et des rafleurs les avaient amenés, lui, Weasmoche et la sang-de-bourbe au manoir. L'attirance et l'amour grandissant dans le fond de son être s'étaient encore renforcés quand Harry avait fait demi-tour pour l'arracher au feudeymon. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que ce qu'il prenait pour une lubie, une toquade se révélait être un attachement plus intense fortifié encore par la gentillesse et la douceur que le Gryffon témoignait à Narcissa.

**Fin du Flashback **

_Harry parcourait du bout des lèvres le corps dénudé de son amant, cherchant à en imprimer dans ses souvenirs la moindre parcelle. Son sexe durci frôlait la courbe naturelle des reins du Serpentard._

Drago, la tête couchée sur le côté, s'enivrait du parfum envoutant de sa Némésis qui lui embrassait le cou avec ardeur. Les mains du survivant se firent de plus en plus audacieuses, de plus en plus erratiques, submergé qu'il était par un désir incoercible.

Drago poussa un long râle de plaisir en sentant la main fraîche d'Harry stimuler sa verge enflammée de désir. Soudain, le blond renversa le Gryffondor sur le lit, posant un instant ses orbes d'acier sur les prunelles émeraudes voilées de félicité et de malice puis à son tour il vint caresser le membre érigé du survivant. Drago se plaça de sorte à faciliter sa future insertion et tandis que sa bouche happait, léchait, aspirait le gland du brun, d'un doigt il vint caresser son intimité et doucement avec de petits mouvements circulaires il enfonça son index. L'élu se raidit mais Drago continua à exciter le phallus de son compagnon. Le plaisir vint chasser le désagrément et ce fut à peine si Harry s'aperçut de l'introduction de deux autres doigts.

Alors quand le blond sentit que le rouge et or était prêt à l'accueillir il vint placer son pénis tout contre l'anneau de chair et d'un léger coup de rein y pénétra en poussant un cri de plénitude. Drago s'immobilisa pendant que sa main se remettait à masturber le sauveur des sorciers. Puis sur un signe d'acquiescement d'Harry il se mit à onduler, venant à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochées percuter la prostate de son amant. Harry jouit dans la paume du Serpentard qui le suivit de peu sur le chemin de la volupté.

Pantelant, Drago se redressa dans son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour être de nouveau ancré dans la réalité.

« Par Salazar ! jura-t-il. Il faut même que je fantasme sur lui dans mes rêves maintenant. Oh, Merlin ! s'effraya-t-il peu après, j'espère que Potter n'en sait rien. »

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor des garçons de huitième année, Harry était sensiblement dans le même état.

* * *

Harry bouillonnait. Depuis maintenant quatre heures, Malefoy s'arrangeait pour être dans son champ de vision à chaque cours, s'amusant à repenser à l'unique fois où le brun s'était réellement retrouvé à califourchon sur lui. A chaque fois que le survivant croisait les iris aciers un petit sourire mutin fleurissait sur les lèvres de l'ange blond.

Harry était persuadé que l'ancien mangemort le faisait exprès, sachant pertinemment qu'ils éprouvaient à un plus haut degré les émotions de l'autre. Heureusement, la semaine de cours se terminait ce soir et avec un peu de chance ils auraient l'antidote ce week-end, se forçait à penser Harry.

Drago ressentait parfaitement l'agacement de Potter et s'en délectait. Finalement, cette explosion n'avait pas que des mauvais aspects. Il décida de pousser plus loin l'expérience.

Par-devers soi, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur les baisers qu'il avait autrefois échangés avec Ginny, espérant que même s'il était un piètre occlumens, ses images serviraient de bouclier pour que Drago ne perce pas son secret.

Brusquement, des images de lui et Drago s'imposèrent à son esprit et il prit une teinte grenat : Drago et lui s'embrassant contre un mur, Drago à cheval sur lui près du lac noir, Drago et lui sous la douche… De plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop si cela venait de lui ou de Malefoy, Harry renversa le terreau pour rempoter des plantes à pipaillon . Il ferma les paupières. Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui, jamais la fouine ne fantasmerait sur lui. Le Serpentard le détestait, Harry en était persuadé.

« Harry, ça va ?  
- Mr Potter, appela le professeur Chourave.  
- Euh, infirmerie, s'il vous plait, balbutia l'adolescent en se dandinant sur son siège. »

Le professeur de botanique opina et se tourna vers Hermione pour la prier de l'accompagner.

« Inutile, vraiment, je peux y aller seul. »

Et Harry se précipita hors de la serre. Il n'avait pas encore gravi l'escalier principal que Drago sortait à son tour du cours de botanique. Le Gryffondor monta au deuxième étage mais dépassa l'infirmerie et entra dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouva. Il traversa la pièce, vint s'adosser sur la paroi froide du mur de pierre et ferma les yeux. Il avait furieusement envie d'embrasser Malefoy. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Harry entendit les pas de Drago qui se rapprochaient et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, le vert et argent l'accula un peu plus contre le mur et captura ses lèvres brutalement.

Le Serpentard passa lentement sa langue, dessinant le contour des lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvées. Puis le prince des serpents tenta d'insinuer sa langue dans le bouche du Gryffondor qui surpris, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et, sans même le concevoir, il répondit aux prières de Drago. Celui-ci, ravi, vint explorer la cavité buccale d'Harry qui ne tarda pas à riposter à son tour aux exigences du blond.

Quand Drago sentit enfin l'organe charnu ( et oui la langue est un organe mais si, mais si) du rouge et or, il crut défaillir, Potter embrassait divinement bien. Le Gryffon lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure tout en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. Harry aurait souhaité prolonger cet instant mais sa conscience l'en dissuada. Seul le lien créé par la potion avait pu pousser le Serpentard à agir ainsi. Harry songea qu'il était perdu. Désormais il était impossible que Drago n'ait pas compris le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, puisque c'était celui-ci qui l'avait poussé à le suivre et à se jeter sur lui. Harry repoussa violemment sa Némésis et partit en courant, en laissant derrière lui un Drago frustré et indécis dans la salle de classe.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Drago pour réagir. Il soupira. Il avait tellement eu envie d'embrasser Potter qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Drago avait été troublé par le désir contenu dans les émeraudes du brun, puis par son rejet soudain. Le prince des serpents eut un de ses sourires malfoyien. Il allait draguer Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il sache si celui-ci était attiré par lui ou si c'était son propre désir qui avait saisi le Gryffondor à travers le lien de sentiments partagés.

* * *

Hannah mordilla sa plume nerveusement. En face d'elle, Neville rédigeait son devoir de botanique. L'adolescente savait pertinemment que le beau Gryffondor qu'était devenu Neville sortait avec Luna Lovegood. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer après le jeune homme. Elle avait cru se pâmer quand le jeune Londubat avait accepté de l'aider pour la botanique et même si cela ne changeait rien au fait que Neville n'avait d'yeux que pour Luna, Hannah était ravie des moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

« Un problème, Hannah ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en relevant la tête de son parchemin.  
- Heu, non, enfin si… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom de la plante dont les cosses explosent quand on les lâche.  
- Hé bien, répondit Neville en souriant, il s'agit de la Puffabod. Tu peux même ajouter que les cosses explosent en fleurs. »

Hannah eut un rire cristallin et Neville en resta stupéfait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Bêta: Lilidu33**

**Note: Désolée pour cette longue absence due à mon hospitalisation puis à ma convalescence dans un premier temps puis à un décés d'une personne proche qui m'a ôté quelques temps le goût d'écrire... Toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

Harry sortit de la douche avec un sentiment d'injustice. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut effaré de se voir si livide, les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que jamais et avec de profondes cernes violacées sous les yeux. Il enfila le tee-shirt noir sur lequel était dessiné un phénix qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et le premier jean qui lui passa sous la main. Il se brossa rapidement les dents et renonça à discipliner sa touffe brune. Il soupira de nouveau. Ron et Hermione avaient de la chance de pouvoir encore dormir, bien qu'Harry fût certain que la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller et à lire un de ses livres qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Harry alla manger puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe que Malefoy lui avait indiquée par hibou la veille au soir.

* Foutu devoir de potion !*

Quand il déverrouilla la porte et qu'il poussa le battant, Drago l'invita à venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Le blond lui tendit un livre et Harry fut soulagé de constater que le Serpentard ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il avait rêvé cette nuit-là.

« J'ai souligné les passages qui pourraient nous intéresser. »

Harry souffla bruyamment et Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le survivant rougit et se plongea dans l'étude du manuel mais dix minutes plus tard il soupira de nouveau.

« Tu te prends pour Peeves maintenant ? A moins que tu ne veuilles concurrencer un bœuf, pesta le vert et argent dont la dureté d'expression contrastait avec le rictus espiègle qu'avaient pris ses lèvres.  
- Tu as beau avoir mis en évidence les paragraphes concernés, je n'y comprends rien, riposta Harry, rouge de honte après un instant de silence. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait insulté le survivant et lui aurait répliqué vertement que s'il ne savait pas lire, il n'avait qu'à retourner chez ses moldus. Le blond se leva, contourna les deux tables qu'il avait collées l'une à l'autre pour optimiser leur espace de travail et vint s'asseoir près du Gryffon puis patiemment le prince des serpents expliqua point par point tout ce qui gênait Harry. Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de soupirer.

« Il faudrait quasiment revoir tous tes cours de potions depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. »

Harry, penaud, baissa le regard. Le Serpentard fut partagé entre rire et compassion et quand Harry le ressentit il sourit au blond. Celui-ci eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes quand embarrassé, Drago se détourna et déclara d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

« Je pourrais peut-être te donner quelques cours de rattrapage, enfin si tu veux. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance, au prochain cours, tu feras la potion. »

Drago sentit Harry se crisper ainsi que sa consternation.

« Tu es sûr de toi Malefoy. La dernière fois que j'ai approché un chaudron il a EXPLOSE. »

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce et l'élu mit une bonne minute pour comprendre que c'était celui de sa Némésis. Harry ferma les paupières et respira profondément. Par Morgane, qu'il aimait ce rire franc et chaleureux !

« Oh oui, je suis sûr de toute façon je surveillerais le moindre de tes gestes. »

Harry perçut et ce malgré sa propre angoisse que Drago jubilait mais il n'en comprenait pas la cause. Effectivement, le vert et argent était enchanté. Il aurait l'occasion de mater le plus beau mec de Poudlard sous un excellent prétexte.

Les deux jeunes gens travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et ce fut à regret qu'ils se séparent bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'auraient avoué.

* * *

Harry grimaça en voyant Ron et Hermione s'embrasser langoureusement sans se préoccuper de leurs condisciples présents dans leur salle commune. Il aurait bien aimé aller faire un tour dans le parc mais ne trouvait pas de prétexte pour s'esquiver sans vexer ses amis. Ginny le le lui fournit en venant lui demander de l'accompagner.

« J'ai eu pitié de toi, avoua l'adolescente alors qu'Harry la remerciait.  
- Oh ! Et moi qui pensais que tu appréciais ma compagnie, rétorqua le brun faussement vexé. »

La rouquine éclata de rire sous les mines perplexes d'un groupe de Serdaigle qu'ils croisèrent au premier étage.

« Que comptes-tu faire à Noël ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc.  
- Oh ! Je… à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien C'est tellement loin. »

La jeune fille rit de nouveau tandis qu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre Harry qui l'avait amicalement pris par les épaules pour la protéger du froid.

« Ce n'est pas si loin. Dans dix-sept jours nous serons en décembre.  
- Ah ! oui, mais…  
- Mais tes amours te font perdre le sens des réalités, se moqua la jeune Weasley. »

Harry sourit tristement.

« Tu as encore froid ? demanda le survivant en lâchant la jeune fille et en lui faisant face. »

Ginny hocha la tête et Harry ôta son écharpe pour la poser délicatement sur les frêles épaules de la rouquine.

* * *

Drago était furieux. Depuis la veille à midi, il n'avait plus réussi à approcher Harry et le lien lui avait fait comprendre que l'élu l'évitait. Pour tenter de calmer sa mauvaise humeur, le blond était sorti prendre l'air. Mais perdu dans ses pensées il en avait oublié de revêtir sa cape d'hiver. Frigorifié, il se résolut à faire demi-tour. Il venait de longer les serres quand la scène qu'il aperçut le fit se figer. Potter embrassait la jeune belette.

S'il n'avait pas autant été aveuglé par la jalousie et s'il avait continué à avancer un peu, il aurait réalisé qu'Harry était en réalité penché à l'oreille de la rouquine et qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots.

* * *

Harry avait ramené Ginny jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et était reparti vagabonder dans le château. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où penché sur le parapet, il contempla le paysage désolé annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver.  
Harry avait du mal à contenir l'angoisse qui l'oppressait. Ses sentiments pour Malefoy devenaient étouffants. Ils prenaient une ampleur qui effrayait le rouge et or. Le jeune homme se tourna, se laissa tomber à genoux puis se mit à marteler le sol de ses poings.

* * *

Blaise avait vu Drago s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il y faisait.

Drago laissa toute la jalousie, la rancœur, la colère qui l'habitaient sortir : fracassant les miroirs de ses mains, cassant la douche à grands coups de pieds, jetant à terre les bocaux de sels de bains, d'huile de massage, déchirant les rideaux, tordant les barres qui les retenaient… Quand, enfin, il ne resta rien sur quoi se défouler, le prince des serpents s'écroula à terre, ignorant alors que ses propres sentiments avaient été décuplés par ceux d'Harry qui au même instant, les points ensanglantés, pleurait autant que lui.

Zabini entendit la porte se déverrouiller et leva les yeux. Intrigué de ne pas voir Drago sortir, le métis alla le rejoindre et resta sans voix devant l'envergure du carnage s'étendant à ses pieds. Son ami semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il était rare même pour Blaise de voir Drago faire tomber ses défenses aussi bas.

« Par Merlin, Drago! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ce qui t'arrive. »

Et le métis à coup de maintes _" reparo" _rendit à la pièce sa splendeur d'origine. Il aida Drago à se relever et faisant fi de ses protestations le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Madame Pomfresh se ruer sur eux alors qu'elle soignait Potter, en s'exclamant mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée :

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous retrouver tous les deux dans le même état? »

Blaise n'y tenant plus prit congé sans réussir à contenir son hilarité sous les œillades courroucées de Potter et de Drago.

* * *

En ce lundi matin, Harry écoutait distraitement Ron et Hermione parler de leurs projets pour après Poudlard quand un élève de Poufsouffle de troisième année vint lui apporter un morceau de parchemin.

_Mr Potter,_

L'antidote est enfin prêt. Venez dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner. J'ai prévenu Filius que vous serez en retard pour le cours de sortilège.

_Horace E.F. Slughorn_

Harry se sentit soudainement plus léger. Il regarda en direction de Malefoy qui repliait son propre parchemin. Drago le fixa droit dans les yeux et le survivant ressentit sa colère et sa frustration. Ce qui le laissa perplexe.

Après avoir avalé le gobelet du remède que Slughorn avait concocté, Harry ne s'attarda pas au grand désarroi du Serpentard. Mais celui-ci se reprit très rapidement et un rictus mi-figue, mi-raisin se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Il allait faire un peu de forcing. Après tout même si Potter semblait tenir à Weasley femelle, il lui avait déjà démontré qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

* * *

« Alors Harry, demanda Ron alors qu'ils allaient en histoire de la magie, tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu es libéré des pensées de cette sale fouine?  
- Ron, protesta Hermione gênée en regardant Harry avec compassion.  
- Euh, oui, répondit le survivant intrigué par le comportement de son amie. »

Tout en discutant, le trio était arrivé dans la salle de cours. Tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait entre Ron et Harry, Drago bouscula Neville qui prenait place à gauche d'Harry.

« Malefoy, grinça des dents l'élu, fiche le camp.  
- Hé Potter, répondit le prince des serpents avec un regard coquin, si bas que seul Harry l'entendit, je veux bien allez où tu veux si tu viens avec moi.  
- Va te faire foutre, commença Harry furieux.  
- Des promesses, s'enquit le vert et argent railleur tout en caressant la cuisse du brun sous la table.  
- Malefoy ! »

Harry, atterré, n'osait plus lever ses yeux de sa copie, sentant parfois le regard indulgent d'Hermione sur lui et celui meurtrier de Ron sur Drago. Si tous les cours de Binns avaient un effet soporifique sur Harry, celui-ci fit exception. Le Gryffondor, rouge comme une pivoine, priait le ciel que personne ne remarque le manège de Malefoy et en particulier Ron.

Drago affichait un air satisfait à la sortie du cours. Potter n'avait esquivé que de vaines petites tentatives pour le repousser et le vert et argent était prêt à parier que l'élu n'avait pas trouvé ses caresses déplaisantes.

Au cours suivant, Malefoy s'installa juste derrière l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, s'asseyant pour cela près d'un Neville méfiant. Drago le toisa hautainement pour s'en désintéresser aussitôt.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de changer sa table en écureuil mais le pied de Drago venait sans cesse lui frôler la jambe et le Gryffondor en perdait tous ses moyens. Dés que le professeur Gemechange leur donna congé, le survivant se précipita sur Hermione et la supplia de l'aider sous les regards interrogateurs de Ronald. Hermione sourit à Harry tout en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre.

« Je t'en prie Mione, aide-moi.  
- T'aidez ? A quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry, fit la jeune fille pince-sans-rire. »

Le rouge et or souffla d'exaspération, Hermione aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour lui faire la leçon bien qu'il devait avouer qu'elle était amplement méritée. Harry avait compris aux œillades tantôt amusées, tantôt entendues que lui lançaient la brunette que celle-ci avait parfaitement saisi ce qui se jouait entre les deux garçons. Harry se promit in petto qu'à l'avenir il hésiterait moins à se confier à ses amis ou du moins à la jeune femme car Harry doutait fort que Ron prenne les choses aussi biens.

« S'il te plait Mione, supplia t'il accablé.  
- Bon, s'adoucit la brunette, commence par lui parler ou en tout cas à mettre les choses au clair.  
- Mais, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui…  
- De quoi vous parlez, les interrompit Ron.  
- Hé bien, commença Hermione embarrassée en jetant des regards éloquents à Harry.  
- De rien d'important en réalité mais…  
- C'est à cause de Malefoy, le coupa le rouquin dans un éclair de lucidité aussi bref que subite. C'est à cause du lien qu'il y a eut entre vous ?  
- Euh, oui, oui, c'est ça, fit le sauveur, il a… euh… découvert… euh… des choses…  
- Il veut te faire chanter !  
- Quoi ! Euh, non… euh… c' est juste qu'il…  
- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui. Ginny m'a appris ses chauves furies.  
- Non… mais merci Ron.  
- Allez les garçons, intervint Hermione, on va être en retard pour le cours de potion.  
- Oh, non, gémit Harry.  
- Courage vieux, le plaignit Ron en lui pressant l'épaule. »

A la fin de l'heure de potion, Ginny attendait Harry devant la sortie du cachot. D'abord incrédule, celui-ci lui sourit et se jeta quasiment sur elle.

« Hé bien, mon chéri, s'écria la rouquine en insistant sur le mon chéri, je t'ai manqué à ce point là.  
- Encore plus, répliqua Harry qui du coin de l'œil vit Malefoy se renfrogner.  
- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller faire nos devoirs.  
- D'accord. »

Les deux Gryffondor partirent dans le parc main dans la main.

« Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

Ginny sourit malicieusement et sortit de sa poche une minuscule boule dorée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vif d'or légèrement plus petit.

« Ceci, fit l'adolescente dans une parfaite imitation de Mac Gonagall, est un vif messager. Il suffit d'y enregistrer son message et le nom du destinataire et il file le lui délivrer. Ce magnifique gadget dispose de trois modes : le furtif qui permet une grande discrétion, le mode normal et pour finir la fonction charivari pour transmettre des messages assourdissants dix fois plus puissant qu'une beuglante. Et ceci est la dernière trouvaille que Fred et George ont faite avant… enfin quand Fred… »

Harry caressa la joue de la rouquine dont le chagrin était inscrit sur chacun de ses traits.

« Il n'est pas encore commercialisé, se reprit Ginny malgré les larmes qui roulaient encore sur son visage, mais Hermione en a un prototype puisqu'elle a participé à sa création.  
- Quoi ! s'étrangla Harry de stupéfaction.  
- Hé oui, qui l'eut cru. Notre miss-je-sais-tout, plus sérieuse qu'un grand manitou développant un produit de farce et attrape, hoqueta la rousse entre rires et larmes. »

* * *

Blaise entra dans le dortoir et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Drago était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. A cause de l'explosion et du fait que Drago l'avait évité soigneusement, le métis n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec le blond. Jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte, puis s'assurant que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Blaise se plaça devant son ami et dit :

« Encore en train de rêver de Potter . »

Drago sursauta. "Mais, ma parole, il rougit !" s'étonna silencieusement Zabini.

« Non, Mais ça va pas… Pourquoi veux-tu que je pense à Potter ?  
- Allons Drago, pas à moi. Cela fait sept ans que j'entends Potter par ci, Potter par là, sept ans que tu cherches par tous les moyens à humilier Potter. Et là, depuis le début de l'année, Potter et toi vous vous conduisez bizarrement. Vous ne vous battez même plus.  
- Et alors ? ça prouve simplement qu'on a d'autres chaudrons à touiller. »

Le métis eut une moue sceptique.

« Oui, j'aurais pu le croire si je ne t'avais pas surpris tout habillé sous la douche ou en train de secourir Potter, ou encore en larme après avoir dévasté la salle de bain, ou…  
- Bon ça va, l'interrompit le blond avec humeur.  
- Et… ?  
- Et quoi Zabini ?  
- Drago ! s'écria Blaise d'une voix profonde.  
- Bon, bon, je l'aime, avoua Malefoy dans un chuchotement.  
- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. »

Drago se leva, ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre et alluma en tremblant une cigarette. Il aspira et expira plusieurs bouffées, sa main frémissant toujours autant.

« Je l'aime, répéta le blond presque soulagé.  
- Ben, tu vois que c'était pas si difficile, ricana le métis. »

Malefoy jeta son mégot et fit face à son camarade, une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses orbes gris.

« Tu le savais, suffoqua le blond.  
- Cela se voit comme un gobelin au milieu des géants, répliqua son ami avec un grand sourire.  
- Serais-je à ce point devenu transparent ? Horreur, je me transforme en Gryffondor, grogna l'ancien préfet.  
- J'aurais plutôt dit en Poufsouffle, se moqua gentiment Blaise. Je te rassure. Inutile de prendre cet air supérieur Drago , ce n'est visible que pour ceux qui parlent le Malefoy.  
- Et toi, arrête de prendre cette expression amusée, maugréa le prince des serpents visiblement apaisé de constater que seul Blaise le savait. »

* * *

Ginny et Harry s'étaient réfugiés dans les cuisines où les elfes leur servirent du chocolat chaud et des muffins. Puis ils s'installèrent dans l'ancienne salle de sortilège que le professeur Flitwick n'utilisait plus depuis qu'un élève avait accidentellement transformé son estrade en chaton, qui avait fait craquer le minuscule professeur par ses yeux larmoyants et sous prétexte que l'acoustique était meilleure pour les classes doubles dans l'autre salle. La rouquine s'amusait à dessiner dans la poussière en envoyant de l'air avec le bout de sa baguette.

« Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et bien au chaud, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? questionna Ginny devant la moue torturée du survivant.  
- Oh et bien euh…  
- C'est encore à cause de ce fameux "lui", avança la rouquine devant la mine piteuse d'Harry. »

Le sauveur respira profondément et après hésitation se lança :

« Que ferais-tu si la personne que tu aimes te… enfin te draguait ouvertement et que tu saches qu'il ne le fait que pour mieux t'humilier après ?  
- Oh ! ça demande réflexion… Mais dis-moi, continua l'adolescente alors que cela s'imposait à elle comme une évidence, c'est donc quelqu'un de ta classe. »

Harry sembla alors trouver le bout de ses souliers fascinants tout en se maudissant.

« Ne me dis pas, fit Ginny soudainement catastrophée, que c'est mon frère.  
- Quoi ! S'étrangla Harry avant de rire aux larmes. Oh, Gin' comment peux tu seulement penser un truc pareil?  
- Je me disais aussi. Alors voyons voir qui a potion en même temps que toi. »

Le rouge et or déglutit péniblement. Il se sentait mal.

« Voyons, voyons cela ne peut pas être Ernie, trop coincé et trop obnubilé par ses ASPIC. J'ignore même s'il s'est aperçu qu'il y d'autres occupations que les études. Et si ce n'est pas mon frère, il ne reste que… »

Ginny se figea et reprit d'une voix blanche.

« Il ne reste que Zabini, Nott et Malefoy. Tu… tu en pinces pour un Serpentard. »

Devant l'expression plus que contrite d'Harry, la rouquine n'insista pas.

« Oh, Harry je suis désolée pour toi. »


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

_**Titre **_: _Lutter pour ne pas t'aimer_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Harry, Ron et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs Aspic mais après la terrible guerre contre Voldemort plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Entre un Harry qui a du mal à s'assumer. Un Drago amer et mélancolique. Ginny qui ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harry et Ron et Hermione qui ont du mal à concilier les devoirs, leurs amis et leur couple voici leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Avertissement**: ceci est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Le pairing est HP/DM. Certaines scènes seront des lemons.

**Bêta: **_Océanne1979_

**Note:**_ Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, aux trois personnes l'ayant mise dans leurs favoris et aux deux courageu(se)x ayant laissé une rewiew_

* * *

Ce fut avec un plaisir intense qu'Harry reprit ses entraînements de Quidditch. Depuis la soirée qu'il avait passé avec la sœur de Ron, celle-ci l'évitait. Pourtant elle l'accueillit chaleureusement quand il entra dans les vestiaires. Il était vrai qu'avec leur défaite contre les Serpentard et la victoire des Serdaigle contre les Poufsouffle avec le score de 250 à 180, les Gryffondor étaient pour l'instant à la dernière place du championnat. Harry savait que son absence lors des entrainements le désavantageait fortement.

La semaine avait été harassante. Malefoy l'avait harcelé quasiment à chaque cours et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Les élèves, principalement de leur année, avaient bien évidemment fini par se rendre compte qu'un duel d'un autre genre opposait désormais les protagonistes, sans cependant avoir saisi les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Beaucoup pensaient que Malefoy cherchait à pousser Harry dans ses derniers retranchements. Harry entendit même Mickaël Corner dire à Mandy Brocklehurst, que si Drago avait été jusqu'alors si calme, c'était pour mieux se venger par la suite. Hermione lui rapporta également qu'elle avait surpris Daphné Greenglass parié avec Nott, qu'Harry craquerait avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. La situation semblait à ce point tendue, que certains élèves de sixième et septième année, se souvenant des altercations passées du rouge et du vert, évitaient de se retrouver dans les mêmes couloirs.

Pendant qu'Harry savourait les sensations grisantes procurées par la vitesse de son balai, Drago froissait un énième parchemin qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule. Théodore qui le reçu au visage grogna :

« Blaise, pourrais-tu dire à ton colocataire d'arrêter de me prendre pour sa poubelle personnelle.  
- Allons Théo, il ne l'a certainement pas fait exprès.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si il ignorait que je suis derrière lui.  
- Eh Nott, râla Drago en se tournant vers lui, arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas.  
- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, quand tu oublieras un instant d'être égocentrique, on pourra peut-être redevenir ami. »

Et sur ses paroles sibyllines, Théo attrapa son sac et sortit du dortoir.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'inquiéta le blond.  
- Pfft, Drago, Théo a raison, tu sais. Tu es un peu égocentrique. Depuis le début de l'année dis-moi combien de fois as-tu adressé la parole à Théo.  
- Ah ! Et ben quoi, il a cru que je le snobais.  
- Tu snobes tout le monde Drago, rectifia le métis, mais tu as ignoré Théo depuis la rentrée. »

Drago bougonna de nouveau et se retourna sur son un nouveau parchemin.

Théo avait, à son habitude, prit le chemin de la bibliothèque quand soudain il percuta une autre élève. Un mal de crâne épouvantable le fit vaciller. Il cligna des yeux qui se posèrent sur la personne qu'il avait bousculée. Celle-ci sous l'impact dû au choc, s'était retrouvée les fesses par terre, ses livres et ses parchemins éparpillés autour d'elle. Théo grimaça de douleur, puis il tendit la main pour aider la jeune fille à se redresser.

Ginny regardait le Serpentard avec stupeur, hésitant à accepter cette main tendue.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, murmura Nott avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux sombres. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber.»

Contre toute attente la Gryffonne se mit à rire et Théo eut l'impression d'entendre la plus douce des mélodies.

« Un Serpentard qui s'excuse et qui ose proposer son aide à une traitre à son sang, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme et Ginny se mordit la lèvre. La rouquine saisit la main du vert et argent, qui la remit debout. Nott ramassa galamment les affaires de l'adolescente.

« Oh, merci, fit Ginevra quand il lui tendit. Tu t'appelles Théodore, Théodore Nott, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Théo. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil et le garçon se justifia :

« Tout le monde m'appelle Théo. Théodore c'était… mon père. »

Le Serpentard s'était de nouveau rembrunit et la jeune Weasley se souvint que Nott sénior avait été un mangemort.

« Bon, eh bien à plus tard Théo ! déclara Ginny avec une voix qu'elle voulut pimpante.  
- Oui. Heu… à plus tard, euh…  
- Ginny.  
- Oui, je sais, répliqua Théodore en rougissant légèrement mais en conservant un air pincé. »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent après un bref signe de main.

* * *

Luna entra dans la bibliothèque avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, qui s'agrandit quand elle aperçut Neville et Hannah qui étudiaient ensemble à une table. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments de la jeune fille pour le Gryffondor et loin d'en être jalouse, elle trouvait cela adorable. Luna aimait beaucoup les instants qu'elle passait avec Neville. Il était doux, attentionné et ils prenaient tous deux énormément plaisir à discuter pendant des heures. Pourtant, la Serdaigle était certaine qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas assez pour que leur histoire dure ou du moins, pas comme on s'aimait quand on trouvait l'âme sœur.

« Je suis sûre que les Grá lámhaigh (essayer la traduction irlandais/ français) finiront par faire leur œuvre, murmura Luna avant de rebrousser chemin. »

* * *

Drago, furieux, après la conversation ou plutôt les reproches de Blaise, était parti au terrain de Quidditch avec l'intention de voler un peu. Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé en venant au stade, qu'il tomberait sur l'entrainement des Gryffondor. Il allait s'en aller quand il vit Harry, les joues rougies par le vent et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il décida de l'observer de loin. Il se fit tout petit dans un coin pour qu'aucun des joueurs ne le surprennent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry lança une dernière plaisanterie à Ron, qui partait rejoindre Hermione, avant de jeter ses affaires sur le banc. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner au château, aussi prit-il tout son temps sous la douche. Il revint dans le vestiaire, enroulé dans une immense serviette éponge qu'il avait noué sous ses aisselles, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Il attrapa ce qui lui sembla être une autre serviette et commença à sécher ses mèches brunes. Arrivant près de ses vêtements, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il remit sur son nez.

Drago avait écarquillé les yeux et ouvert la bouche en grand en voyant Harry sortir de la douche à demi-nu et quand le brun se tourna vers lui, Drago était aussi écarlate que la pustule d'un clabbert à l'approche d'un moldu.

« Malefoy, balbutia le survivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel, s'énerva-t-il?»

Mais le blond était incapable de répondre.

« Par la baguette de Circé, vas-tu répondre, espèce de sale fouine perverse? »

Le prince des Serpents ne sut réprimer un sourire.

« MALEFOY ? Dégage de là, j'aimerais m'habiller, s'égosilla Harry.  
-Ah, mais vois-tu Harry, répliqua le sus nommé reprenant enfin contenance, il se trouve que j'estime que tu es très bien ainsi. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de venir dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor pour te voir nu, il y a longtemps que je serais venu.  
-MALEFOY ! hurla le Gryffon en s'avançant vers lui, menaçant. »

Quand Harry fut suffisamment près pour que Drago sente son gel douche à la fleur d'oranger, celui-ci lui sauta dessus. Le sauveur n'eut pas le temps de le repousser que Drago saisissait ses lèvres et l'embrassait. Harry ferma les yeux, vaguement conscient qu'il devait le rabrouer, pourtant il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue du blond jouer au chat et à la souris avec la sienne. Drago gémit légèrement, bien trop lucide qu'il lui suffisait qu'un geste pour que le rouge et or s'offre à sa vue dans le plus simple appareil. A l'instant même où Drago formulait cette pensée, Harry le rejeta violemment.

« Putain, Malefoy, aussi excité qu'une chienne en chaleur. Tu es à ce point désespéré pour te jeter sur moi ainsi. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Ginny. »

Et Harry, avec un sourire perfide, le frappa sauvagement. Un craquement significatif lui apprit qu'il lui avait cassé l'appendice nasal. Drago porta la main à son nez d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. L'élu en profita pour prendre ses habits et aller s'enfermer dans une des cabines de douche.

Quand il revint, Malefoy était parti. Harry se laissa alors tomber sur le carrelage élimé et enfoui son visage dans ses mains tout en se demandant pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées et pourquoi avait-il été aussi abjecte envers celui qu'il aimait. Des larmes brulantes perlèrent sur ses joues. Ce fut dans cette position qu'Hermione le trouva.

« Harry ? »

La brunette vint enlacer son ami.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est Malefoy ? Je l'ai vu quitter le stade. Que t'a-t-il fait, poursuivit l'ancienne préfète en voyant l'élu opiner?  
- Je… commençai le Gryffondor en buttant sur les mots.  
- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, reprit la jeune femme quand Harry se fut calmé. Malefoy semblait pourtant vouloir… enfin… tu sais quoi…  
- Oui, eh bien justement. Malefoy reste Malefoy. C'est un connard de première et il ne fait ça que pour mieux m'humilier par la suite.  
- Oh ! Tu sais, Harry, je ne crois pas. Il avait l'air terriblement bouleversé quand je l'ai croisé.  
- Inutile d'insister Mione.  
- Mais… »

Harry se releva et quitta les vestiaires. Hermione courut à sa suite et parvint à le rattraper. Elle n'osa pourtant pas en reparler.

* * *

_Ne tuez pas l'auteur et éviter de lancer des tomates pourries. Vous aurez besoin d'elle si vous voulez qu'entre Drago et Harry cela s'arrange et elle est totalement d'accord pour dire qu'Harry est fada, méchant ... et tous un tas de qualificatifs peu glorieux et légèrement insultants ( non, mais ça ne va pas de rejeter ce pauvre petit Drago, tout beau, tout mimi. Bon là, il faut peut-être arrêter car c'est Drago qui risquerait de venir occire l'auteur)._  
_J'espère que le chapitre vous a tout de même plus._  
_On pourra dire qu'Harry aura Lutter pour ne pas l'aimer son Drago._  
_Bises et à bientôt_


End file.
